Under the Sea
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: After being forced to a dare, Toshiro must take a dive in the ocean by his drunken friends. They forgot Toshiro can't swim. When he thought he was going to die, a handsome young man with orange hair comes to save him, but he doesn't have legs but fins!
1. The Welcome Back Party

**Yukiko: **Here we are again with the new story! And the winner for the poll is _**Under the Sea!**_ I am so looking forward to writing this. I am able to make some sort of plot for this story, but majority of the time I'm just going to wing it! Hahaha… so without further ado, let's get started.

**Summary:** After being forced to a dare, Toshiro must take a dive in the middle of the ocean by his drunken friends. The most important thing that everyone forgot is that Toshiro does not know how to swim. When he thought he was going to die, a handsome young man with orange hair saved Toshiro. The thing is that instead of legs… he has fins!

* * *

><p>Sighing to himself, Toshiro leaned his head against the car window as he watched the scenario change from the small suburbia to the ocean. He took a glance at his cousin at the corner of his eyes and smiled. It has been 4 long college years since he left his hometown of Okinawa to Tokyo. Being a genius, Toshiro was able to get his Masters Degree during his first 4 years of college. He felt quite homesick at his 3rd year and decided to go back home after he earned his degree.<p>

When he called a few weeks ago about his return, his cousin, Momo, went ecstatic and told him that she will pick him up from the terminal. When they first saw each other at the terminal, Toshiro hardly recognized his cousin. The image of a small meek girl with two tiny pig-tails for her hair was stuck in his head for the past 4 years. Now a beautiful woman with her hair tied up into a bun, wearing a light pink floral skirt and a white V-neck stood before him.

"Shiro, we're almost there," Momo said which made Toshiro snap out of his small flashback.

He blinked a couple times and saw his cousin smiling but her eyes were still focused on the road, "You've grown Shiro...ah! I should be calling you Toshiro from now on huh?"

The white haired man just smiled at the thought, "No, you can still call me Shiro... and I can still call you Bed-wetter Momo."

He felt the car swerve slightly and Momo stuttering, "Hey, that's not true anymore! Besides I'm older than you Shiro!"

Chuckling he shook his head, "Whatever you say, Bed-wetter Momo."

After a few more minutes of driving, they reach a large beach house by the sand and ocean. He hasn't seen this house for a long time, it was his home since his parents died when he was just a baby and was raised by his grandmother and cousin Momo. He decided to go to college at Tokyo because he wanted a great profession in business to help support his remaining family.

"Welcome home, Toshiro."

He stepped out of the car and took a look at his surroundings, "Yes, it's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Toshiro grabbed his two suitcases from the car's trunk and his medium sized messenger bag before following Momo towards the house.<p>

"Nothing really changed much since you left, other than me opening a café nearby," said Momo while she helped Toshiro with his suitcases.

"Really? You should take me there sometime, Bed-wetter Momo," Toshiro smirked.

Momo nearly dropped the luggage, "Ah, stop calling me that!"

As soon as Toshiro set his foot upon the house's porch, he felt the sudden emotion of homesickness even though he was already home. Placing his messenger bag and his other suitcase down, he slowly reached for the doorknob. He felt Momo's eyes trained onto the back of his neck, but he ignored it. Turning the handle, Toshiro let out a yell when a sudden flash of light blinded his eyes and a loud chorus of,

"Welcome Home Toshiro!"

When his eyes adjusted, he noticed all of his childhood friends and classmates standing there before him.

"R-Renji, Rukia, Kira, R-Rangiku, Kusaka, Shuuhei, Nanao and Isane… you guys…" the words couldn't come out from his lips after that. All he can think about was that all his friends were there to greet him home with smiling faces.

"Welcome home Toshiro," they repeated.

Toshiro couldn't help but crack a large smile, but his eyes widen when an elderly woman stepped out from the group of friends.

"Welcome home my child."

Toshiro had tears in his eyes when he saw his grandmother and rushed forward to hug her, "I'm back, Grandmother."

* * *

><p>After Toshiro got all his things into the house and into his bedroom, he joined the festivities downstairs with his friends. His grandmother excused herself to go visit her friends down the road to tell them the good news. For the past few hours, Toshiro and the others did nothing but drink and talk.<p>

"So Toshiro, what was it like in the big city?" asked Rukia as she took a sip from her beer bottle.

"All I can say is that every night it's so bright. The lights from the buildings make it hard to realize that it is night time already," replied Toshiro.

"Were you able to make some new friends there?" asked Kusaka.

Toshiro though about it, "Yeah, I did. I mostly hung out with this guy name Gin Ichimaru."

Rangiku, aka busty woman to Toshiro, took a large gulp from her Sake bottle and Toshiro knew she was drunk, "Washhh ssshe cyuuuute?"

Toshiro twitched at her question. Now don't get mistaken, Toshiro Hitsugaya is homosexual, but he wasn't very open to the fact to anyone except family and his close friends.

"I will say yes," Toshiro cut off Rangiku before she could speak, "But he is not my type. Sorry to disappoint."

Renji opened up another beer bottle and took a long drink from it, "So what will you do now?"

"I thought it would be nice to just relax a whole year here before going back to Tokyo to look for a job."

Momo raised an eyebrow, "You're going back to the city? But why? Why not start a business here?"

Isane thought for a moment, "You'll have to go into town, start a business that people would want to go in to."

Rangiku raised her hand, "A Sake bar!"

The girls and Toshiro yelled, "No!" while the guys yelled out, "Yes!"

"I will not open a damn Sake bar! Besides, I haven't decided on which field I want to be in the business. For now I just want to relax please."

Kira snapped his fingers, "Let's go on Rukia's yacht! We haven't done that in years!"

Rukia's eyes widen as all the other eyes trained on her, "W-We can't! My brother would get really mad if we just took it and then it gets dented or damaged!"

Kusaka shook his hand in a dismissive manner, "You're brother is filthy rich! He can buy a new one!"

Before Rukia could even answer back everyone was already out the door and at the same time dragging Toshiro with them. Shaking her head she smiled, "I love my friends."

* * *

><p>It was only 4 in the afternoon and everyone was having a blast on Byakuya's yacht, which was in the middle of the ocean (in 5 minutes).<p>

Everyone was getting drunk except for Momo, Rukia and Toshiro, who decided to be the responsible adults in the party. The two girls disappeared into the yacht to talk about girl stuff and Toshiro didn't want to get involved in that so he stayed at the upper deck with his drunken friends.

"Sho Ish wash likesh, 'Whosh you wooking atsh…'" said Renji in his drunken stupor.

All the other drunkies let out a mad laugh at the incoherent joke. Rolling his eyes, Toshiro sat himself at the driver's seat to gaze at the horizon,

"I really do missed this…"

"Toooooshirooooo!"

Sighing, the white haired man stood up from his spot and leaned over the railing and saw Rangiku waving at him with a drunk smile,

"Lesh pway Twuth er Duur!"

Toshiro again rolled his eyes, "Truth or Dare… I haven't played that is years…" Sighing he walked down the stairs, _Might as well entertain them for a bit._

He sat himself down between Rangiku and Kusaka and they began to take turns telling secrets or doing stupid things. Like Renji and Shuuhei were forced into a dare that made them to kiss each other. It ended up being rather funny because in their drunken state they kept missing the other person's lips and it took them a while to actually do it. Toshiro had forgotten when it was the last time he laughed so hard, but he was really glad that he participated in this.

"Ooo, Toshiwo gesh a duur!" squealed Rangiku.

Wiping his tears away, the white haired man smiled, "And what will the dare be?"

Renji hung his arm around Toshiro's shoulders, "Take a dive in the ocean…"

Toshiro noticed that Renji didn't slur with his words even though he was as drunk as Rangiku and the others, but what really bothered him was the dare we was forced to do.

"W-What?" But it was already too late, he was already up in the air; carried by Kira and Kusaka.

"Wait! Wait! You guys this isn't funny! I can't swim!" yelled Toshiro as he thrashed around in fear as they got closer and closer to the edge of the railing.

"Donsh worry! You'll fwoat!"

And just like that the world that Toshiro saw changed from the polished floorboards of the yacht to the dark blue of the ocean. With a scream his head hit the water first and Toshiro began to flail his arms in order to reach the surface. His body was so uncoordinated that he was able to reach the surface only to refill his lungs with air before sinking back down again into the water. He could distinctly hear his friends' drunken laughter from under the water as he sank further and further into the ocean. His lungs screamed in agony for more air but he knew he cannot. Fear crept into his mind as he feared he was going to die over a silly little dare.

_I haven't even… lived my life yet… didn't even get a damn boyfriend… some life I got._

Toshiro can feel his body shut down and his vision fading to black. Just when he was going to close his eyes and let death take him, he saw a shimmer or orange swimming towards him at a very fast rate. At first Toshiro thought it was some sort of tropical fish but as it got closer, he noticed it had the form of a human man.

_I'm saved…_

He couldn't help but think how handsome the guy looked as he was only a few feet away. He had a well built body, strong six pack abs and muscles, vibrant orange hair and soft caring chocolate brown eyes.

The man reached forward and touched Toshiro's cheek before slowly slapping him. Toshiro's eyes began to close and his head lolled forward due to the water pressure. The mysterious man's eyes widen and he came forward and grabbed Toshiro's arms before pulling him up to the surface. Toshiro didn't know what was going on, though he knew he was moving up, and he let his consciousness slip away. Just before he closed his eyes, Toshiro noticed that the man had no legs, but shimmering gold fins!

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>Well there you have it guys! Chapter 1 for the new HitsuIchi story… now let me just warn you guys, this is the truth, I have NEVER written anything like this before, so I'm sorry if it's too fast, too lame, too whatever other mean words there are. I promise it's going to be better after this chapter but for this one little beginning… BARE WITH ME!

There is a reason why Ichigo's fin is gold… and not orange. I originally wanted it to be orange but I was like LET'S CHANGE IT! Review pwease?

* * *

><p><em>Signing in<em>

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	2. Questions & More Questions

**Yukiko: **YAY! New chapter! I know it's somewhat late… I think, but this new story plot is new to me so bare with me guys. I had to like watch mermaid movies like over and over again… Little Mermaid. Just kidding! Hahahaha, but serious major research I did. 10 reviews for one chapter! YUKIKO IS VERY HAPPPY! (insert happy dance) Soo, let's get started!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers Response:<strong>

**xTKx:** _Yukiko: _Thank you so much! I thought I lacked some things… I'm glad I put a smile on your face.

**SasuShiroEd: **_Ichigo:_ Last time I checked it was gold. Glad you got the story you voted for, now I'm stuck with a fish tail.

**ShiroIchiHichi: **_Yukiko:_ Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'm so glad you love this story! Makes meh very happy!

**Rinael:** _Yukiko:_ I'm sorry that your first choice didn't win. But I'm glad that you like this one. I've always wanted to go to Okinawa, I've lived in Shinjuku for a couple years, but I always wanted to visit Okinawa at least once. _Ichigo: _Yes my tail is gold. Yukiko originally wanted it orange to complement my hair color. But I think she wanted to make fun of me. _Toshiro:_ They are all going to get it when I see them again.

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: _I'm glad you like this story. _Toshiro:_ Yukiko was beating herself up earlier when she read you review for not checking you profile in a while and didn't know you posted new stories of me… and Ichigo… WHAT IS WITH YOU WOMEN!

**Namna-dono: **_Yukiko: _Hahahaha you really made me laugh at your comment! _Ichigo: _Why is everyone picking on me?

**EternalLoveHitsuHina: **_Toshiro: _I'm glad you enjoy reading Yukiko's stories. I'll make sure she updates more frequently.

**Toshiro with Love: **_Yukiko:_ Me too, I drew Ichigo in his merman form with his gold tail, I got to say I agree with you. I hope that you'll find the future chapters in your liking.

**Yami-Taichi: **_Yukiko:_ I'm so glad you like this story already. Makes me very happy. I have a few ideas for the two of them. (insert evil smile)

**Scarlett Foxie: **_Yukiko: _Hahahaha yeah. Nicew welcome home present. _Toshiro: _They are so going to get it when I come back.

**Nagoyaki: **_Yukiko: _Hahaha, don't let Ichigo hear you call him a mermaid. I'm still going to do the other stories, but not right now. Later though.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Momo came out from the below deck to check up on things. The first thing they noticed were their friends lying in awkward positions fast asleep with beer and Sake bottles all around them.<p>

"I wonder where Shiro is…" thought Momo as she maneuvered her way to the yacht's driver seat with Rukia.

"He's probably in one of the rooms because he didn't want to be close to idiots," smiled Rukia.

Momo laughed, "Yes you're probably right. He must be tired from his trip. Wanna head back to port before it gets dark and your brother notices a missing yacht?"

Rukia moved over to the steering wheel of the yacht and put it on full speed back towards the island unaware that a certain someone was left behind in the ocean.

* * *

><p>Toshiro felt warmth hitting him square on the face.<p>

_Am I dead? Am I in heaven? _

Toshiro clenched his to feel warm soft… sand? Toshiro forced his eyes open but quickly shut the sun's rays out. He let out a groan before turning over to his side and coughed up some left over sea water in his throat. He then opened his eyes only to be in shock. All he saw were large palm trees and fruit plants in front of him. He quickly got on his feet, wobbled slightly, and made a full 360 turnabout. Behind him was the ocean and in front of him were tropical trees.

"W-What…"

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, but he let out an agonized yell when he saw that the device had died. Quickly composing himself, he tried to calm down and think rationally.

_I probably got washed up here after…_ He then remembered what his friends did to him, _They are going to pay!_

Out of his frustration he kicked sand in the air and a string of curses came out from his mouth. He took a stick that happened to be there next to his feet and swung it around just to vent out his anger. Little did he know, he was being watched.

After 30 minutes of saying vulgar profanity at his friends and breaking at least 15 sticks, Toshiro took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"I guess there's no helping it. Might as well take a look around." Luckily he still had his shoes because he would have injured his feet from walking. After what seemed 5 minutes, Toshiro was met again by the view of the ocean.

"What in the…" he ran towards the sandy shores and started to run to his right. After a minute of running he saw shocked to find his pile of sticks on the sandy shores before him. He continued to run ahead to see his shoeprints on the white sands.

"I'm… on an uncharted island…" He thought aloud. "An uncharted island…" He then began to chuckle which turned into a full blow mad laugh.

"I'm on a freaking island! Hahahahaha."

"You know, people will think you're mad if you laugh like that…"

Toshiro jumped a good foot in the air before turning all around to see who spoke.

"W-Who's there?"

"Jumpy human aren't ya?"

Toshiro looked to his left towards the ocean and saw a guy lying on his stomach on a rock close by. The white haired 22 year old slowly walked forward towards the guy. Only the top half of his body was showing since the rest was covered by the rock, he had a nice sun-kissed tan that harmonized with his vibrant orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"W-Who are you?" asked Toshiro.

The man let out a smirk, "I don't think I'll tell you that, human."

Toshiro frowned at his reply, and then he remembered that he was rescued by a man with orange hair.

"Are you the one that rescued me from dorwning?"

Again the orange man smirked, "Maybe… maybe not. Depends on your answer to my question."

Toshiro's frown deepened, "You haven't answered my last question!"

"Why were you in the middle of the ocean?"

"Huh?"

The orange haired man sighed, "I found you drowning in the middle of the ocean, if that answered your question. You were lucky I happened to be close by, so why were you in the middle of the ocean with no breathing tool that you humans use?"

The way that guy talked made Toshiro think if he was alright in the head, clearly he too looks like a human so why doesn't he know what a scuba diving equipment was actually called, plus the guy always referred to him as 'human'.

"Why do you call me that?"

The orange haired man raised a fine orange eyebrow, "Call you what?"

"You called me a human. You're human too."

The other male let out a hearty laugh before facing Toshiro with a dark scowl, "Don't ever lump me together with your kind. It's your kind's fault that the ocean is becoming more difficult to live in."

Now that caught Toshiro attention, "What the hell do you mean by that? You look human to me! And how can you possibly live in the ocean you're not some sort of fish that can breathe underwater!"

"Oh, you are very wrong, human." With that the orange haired man turned around from his spot on the rock and dived into the ocean. With a surprise yell, Toshiro ran into the water to see if he could spot the guy, only to find water.

"What's up with him?" thought Toshiro.

Turning back towards the island, Toshiro let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips, "I can't be distracted by him right now, I have to make shelter for tonight."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of collecting leaves and logs, Toshiro was able to make a makeshift hut for him to stay that will block out the sun, wind, and nasty bugs. He was thankful for living in Okinawa for majority of his life because when he and Momo were little, they would always camp out in the wilderness part of their area and stay there for at least a few days. Sometimes they wouldn't bring there camping equipment and just make shelter from scratch. Wiping his forehead from sweat, Toshiro let out a satisfied sigh before climbing into his hut and sitting on top of the banana leaves.<p>

_I guess it's not so bad… I'm sure they'll come looking for me soon… _Then his thoughts went to the mysterious man.

"Who the hell are you…" He tried to recollect his thoughts before he woke up in this island. Like some sort of epiphany, he remembered one thing that stood out. Just before he blacked out due to lack of oxygen, he remembered seeing golden fins.

Shaking his head, Toshiro cracked a smile, "That's impossible."

Standing up and dusting his pants off, Toshiro walked out of his hut and stretched, "Might as well get something to eat…"

For about 2 hours, Toshiro was able to get 2 fish, couple of edible fruits and fresh clean water.

"Thank you Grandmother for teaching us about survival…"

He quickly made a small fire because it started to get dark and cold. He skinned the fish and gutted it out before setting it by the fire on a stick.

For next few minutes or so, Toshiro thought back through his memories of how his life has gone so far.

"This isn't so bad, it's just anther bump in my life… might as well make the most of it," thought Toshiro aloud.

But one thing still tickled his mind, just who was that guy anyways.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Toshiro woke up right before sunrise to head out and explore more of the island. He thought he might as well get use to the area in case of some emergency. For hours he spent wandering aimlessly on the island and would always end up back at the shoreline. Sighing to himself, Toshiro made his way back to where he spotted the other male in hopes he will show his face again.<p>

Sure enough, the orange haired man was sitting in the same position as the day before with a scowl on his face.

"What are you up to, human?" he asked.

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's forehead, "My name is not 'human', it's Toshiro Hitsugaya to you!"

The man laughed, "Sure whatever, human. You'll always be a mere human to me."

Toshiro can clearly say that he hated the guy, he made the worst first impression of him since he first met him. The reason why he was looking forward to seeing him was to say thank you for saving his life, now he resented that idea.

Toshiro started to walk away which surprised the orange haired man, "Oi! Where are you going?"

Turning back he faced the guy with an icy scowl, "Away from you." With that he turned away and went into the dense trees and out of sight.

The other male stared at the spot where Toshiro had vanished into and let out a smile, "You're a very interesting human, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Suddenly a blue dolphin popped its head out of the water and made some cute little noises at him.

"What does he want now?" he asked.

The dolphin made the same noises but in a more demanding tone which made the man sigh, "Fine, I'll go see what he wants. Thank you, you may go."

With that the dolphin dived back into the water and disappeared into the deep. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh. Then a patch of teal hair appeared out of the water and climbed on the rock,

"Hey, aren't you supposes to be at the meeting?"

The orange haired man sighed once again, "I was already told by Ririn not too long ago. I'll head over there in a bit."

The teal haired man punched the other on the arm, "Why are you even on the surface anyways? You know your grandfather is going to yell at you."

"Grimmjow, you are one of my closest friends. I want you to keep this a secret from everyone, alright?"

The teal haired man frowned at his words, "I will keep whatever you are about to say a secret, but are you sure to keep it from the family?"

"Yes I am sure. They would not understand."

Sighing, Grimmjow placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Remember, you have the golden fin. You are royalty, hiding things from the royal family is an act of treason, especially if it involves the human world."

The orange haired man, now dubbed as a royal prince, nodded, "I know that. That's why, it's only going to be between you and I."

Grimmjow nodded with determination, "Alright, but tell me later, we must attending the meeting at once. That is the reason why I came for you."

The prince nodded, "Alright let's go."

Just before he followed his friend back into the ocean, he looked back to where Toshiro disappeared to and jumped into the ocean.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 days since Toshiro had seen that weird orange haired man. He was thankful for the peace and quiet, but it bothered him that he was alone.<p>

Sitting on the shoreline, Toshiro gazed at the horizon and thought about his family.

"I wonder if they are looking for me…"

He then spotted a patch of orange hair rising from the ocean towards him instead of the rocks. He stopped halfway that only his upper half of his body appeared from the water.

"Yo!"

Toshiro stood up and eyed the man, "What are you doing? Why don't you stand up?"

The prince shook his head, "Can't."

"And why not? You have strong legs, why don't you stand up and use them like a human."

The prince sighed, "I can't use them because I am not human, human."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Not human. You look pretty human to me."

That was then the prince backed up back into the ocean, "Hey! Hey where are you going?" His calls were ignored and soon enough, the man in the water disappeared. Toshiro didn't have to wait long when the other male appeared back to the surface, but he jumped out of the ocean and to Toshiro it seems time stood still.

The man that seemed to hover in the air; twisted his body as water sprayed all around him. But what really caught Toshiro's attention was that the man did not have legs, but a large golden fish tail!

When the orange haired man dived back into the water head first, Toshiro could only gap in shock of what he just discovered. When the orange haired man appeared at the shoreline, but this time he didn't hide his other half of the body, he had a small nervous smile on his face.

Toshiro pointed at the man and yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" _A mermaid? A DAMN MERMAID?_

The said mermaid look at Toshiro dead in the eyes with such a serious face that made Toshiro shiver a little in fear, "I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>So, Toshiro somewhat meets Ichigo… but he doesn't know his name yet. And you get to know that Ichigo is royalty due to his tail color. Poor Toshiro… I used the reference of Ichigo's little stunt from Kingdom Hearts 2 when Ariel should herself to Prince Eric… I always wanted to use that. So tell me what you think and yes, I went too fast AGAIN! BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! Oh and I'll put up a chapter of that said meeting in the next one and explain why Ichigo needs Toshiro's help. Review?

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	3. Returning Favors

**Yukiko:**Wow, that's a lot of reviews for just 2 chapters. I'm so happy. So I guess I'll get started on chapter 3! Whoohoo!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer Response:<strong>

**Namna-dono:**_Yukiko:_ haha. Sorry, I'm just a regular yaoi fangirl. Well, there are different pairings I like for KH, my main one is Cloud and Leon, but my sides are Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas… I'm still finding more pairings I like. I recently just got BBS, but now I'm excited to finish the game because there's a secret ending! Squee! _Toshiro:_ You women are weird in the head. _Yukiko:_ So? I haven't joined DA yet, but I will soon. Ichigo will look sexy playing the sax, I can basically picture him playing any instrument including the triangle! And that last P.P.P.S is a secret!

**Kitsune97:**_Yukiko:_I'm really surprised that this is the first mermaid HitsuIchi fic you ever read. Makes my pride swell! YES! Mission accomplished!

**Punk****Lolita23:**_Yukiko:_Me either, at first I thought this story wasn't going to start off well… but you guys make it happen and I'll continue to improve and make you guys enjoy reading it! It's meh's mission!

**ShiroIchiHichi:**_Yukiko:_Thank you so much! You have to get use to the cliffhangers, I like to end every chapter with one. SUSPENSE! I'd love to be in that island too!

**SasuShiroEd:**_Yukiko:_ Hahaha thanks! Don't tell Ichigo you called him a fishy. _Ichigo:_ WHAT'D YOU CALL ME! _Yukiko:_SHIT!

**Scarlett****Foxie:**_Yukiko:_Hahaha an island filled with hot mermen~

**Toshiro****with****Love:**_Toshiro:_You don't have to tell me twice.

**Hotaru****Shizuma:**_Yukiko:_Please… I'm not great. You say such nice things to me… you're stories are great! I enjoy reading them. P.S: WE NEED TO TALK AGAIN!

**Nagoyaka:**_Yukiko:_ Hahaha it made me giggle too. But I ended getting yelled at by said mermaid I mean merman! Hahaha

**EternalLoveHitsuHina:**_Yukiko:_ Lalalalalalala~ Here it is~~

**Kuroshiro28:**_Yukiko:_ Thank you for your kind words it makes me really happy. Yup, I love to leave suspense for you guys!

* * *

><p>"I need your help."<p>

Toshiro didn't even hear the other male's words; all he could think about was that there was a mermaid right in front of him. All the myths, legends and corny movies turned out to be very true of their existence.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

Toshiro's thoughts stopped when the mermaid's voice finally reached his ears.

"Y-You're…"

The prince raised an eyebrow and his patience grew thin, but he didn't want to scare the human away, "What?"

"You have… a tail…" Toshiro pointed at the golden tail, he knew that it was rude but under these circumstances he didn't care.

The other male quickly turned around, "Where? Oh, yes I have a tail."

"You're a mermaid!"

Anger rose inside the prince and he yelled back, "I'm not a mermaid! Do I look like a freaking female to you?"

Toshiro slowly and cautiously moved closer to the mer-MAN in hopes of inspecting him further and making sure he was not hallucinating. Taking his chance, the merman reached forward, just when Toshiro got close enough, and pulled him into the water. Fear racked his mind as water filled his vision and he immediately kicked towards the surface while the other is taking him down deeper and deeper. He was able to rip his hands free from the other and he quickly swam his up to the surface before all the air in his lungs depleted. He felt hands grip his own once again that made him stop. The prince turned Toshiro so that they were facing face to face and spoke to him,

"Don't be afraid…" but his words were warbled due to the water. Toshiro felt his lungs burning and the merman can see it. Thinking quickly, the merman prince placed his hands on both sides of Toshiro's cheeks and gave a deep kiss. Toshiro's eyes widen in shock and he, by instinct, push the prince away. Determined, the merman held his grip and used his tongue to pry open the human's mouth, once he succeeded, the merman breathed into Toshiro.

Gasping in the breath, Toshiro suddenly felt his head feel so much better because he no longer felt the water's pressure. The prince detached his lips from the human and looked at him with curious eyes.

"Can you understand me now?" asked the prince.

For some reason Toshiro can understand ever word he was saying; he nodded.

"Good, you can breathe. I gave you the ability to breathe underwater, but it's only temporary; once you resurface you will lose that ability."

Toshiro didn't trust him still and held his breath. The prince's eye twitched and shook the human's shoulders, "When I say you can breath I really mean it! I will never kill another living being."

The human saw the truth within the merman's eyes and taking a risk, he released his breath and he inhaled. Surprisingly, no water entered his lungs but sweet oxygen. Gulping in huge amounts of oxygen to get his brain going, Toshiro looked at the merman who was just staring at him.

"T-Thank you… again," stuttered the human and found it interesting that air bubbles came out from his mouth.

The merman nodded, "Now, since I helped you twice, help me this time."

Toshiro knew this was true, the merman did save his life twice now and he knew it would be appropriate to do the same.

"It wouldn't involve anything with me dead would it?"

The prince grabbed hold of Toshiro's arm and he kicked his tail as hard as he could, "I told you, I don't kill."

* * *

><p>Toshiro was in such awe as the ocean went by him. They both went by coral reefs and a forest of seaweed. The human saw a variety of fish that he has never seen before. The merman glanced at the corner of his eye at the human and smiled slightly at the human's facial expression. He continued to swim towards an area where he spotted his two closest friends, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Toshiro also spotted the other two and immediately noticed that they too had fins.<p>

The teal haired merman had a tail the exact same color as his hair and the jet black haired merman was emerald. The emerald merman's eyes widen in shock,

"My prince! He is a human!"

The said prince sighed as he pulled Toshiro and himself to a stop in front of the other two mermen.

"Ulquiorra, please stop calling me that, my name is just as sufficed."

"But it's because of his kind that put her in such a predicament!" said Ulquiorra.

The prince sighed, "And his kind is the only one that can get her out." He then turned to Toshiro, "Will you help me?"

The human could only nod as he felt intimidated by the gaze of the other two mermen. The prince saw this and he chuckled, "Do not be frightened, they may seem scary, but they are really good people, you can trust them."

Nodding, Toshiro allowed himself to be pulled once again by the merman prince but this time they were followed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The teal haired merman swam up next to Toshiro have gave him a toothy grin,

"Hey human. What's your name?"

Toshiro looked at the merman and felt he could at least tell his name, "I'm Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Grimmjow nodded in acceptance, "Nice name, I'm Grimmjow, close friend to that idiot prince over there."

"Who are you calling an idiot, Blueberry?"

"You Strawberry!"

Ulquiorra then swam on the opposite side of Toshiro and gave him an apologetic look,

"Forgive me for my outburst earlier, I am Ulquiorra. It's a pleasure to meet you Toshiro Hitugaya if not under these circumstances."

Toshiro nodded back and accepted his apology. They then saw some strange dark object in front of them and the mermen's expression grew dark,

"We're here."

As they swam closer, Toshiro noticed all the fish stayed away from the area and they seem to speculate what was going to happen. As they closed in on the object, Toshiro can now clearly see it was a fairly large fish cage enough to hold but to 500 large fish. What surprised him was that it was not fish in the cage, but a person, no not a person, a mermaid!

It's as if she sensed their presence the mermaid moved to the edge of the cage and tried to reach out to them. She was a rather small mermaid with short light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes and her mermaid tail was gold, just like the prince. Another mermaid appeared out of nowhere and swam up to the group, she was fairly the same size as the trapped mermaid, but her hair was jet black, had the same expression as the prince and her tail was also gold.

"Brother! Where have you been? The humans could be here any moment!" retorted the black haired mermaid.

The prince used his free hand to ruffle his sister's hair in reassurance, "Don't worry Karin. I got help." He looked to Toshiro and Karin, now dubbed, gave a gasp,

"Brother! Don't you know that he is human? His is kind is the reason…"

"I know Karin, that's why I asked him to help, because his kind knows how to work the traps." The prince pulled Toshiro to the cage and he grasped the tiny hand of his other sister in comfort,

"B-Big brother, I'm so scared…" she whimpered.

The prince gave her a soothing smile, "Don't be scared Yuzu. I'm here and he's going to help you, alright?"

Yuzu nodded and had complete faith in her older brother and in Toshiro as well.

The golden tail merman turned to Toshiro, "So, how does this thing open?"

Releasing his hand, Toshiro swam with the help of Grimmjow who pushed him towards the cage and inspected the snap on lock at the top of the cage. It was a strange design for a cage because it was in like a pyramid form.

_But these cages are used in forests for large animals…_

Shaking his head, Toshiro noticed that the cage was connected to the sandy bottom of the ocean and the only way was to tip it over so it'll be easier for Toshiro to break the lock.

"We need to tip the cage over on its side, that way I can use some kind of sharp rock to break the cage."

Nodding, the merpeople got into position, "Yuzu, I need you to push the cage from the inside and we'll push from here, okay?"

Yuzu nodded in determination the same way it does with her brother, "Okay!"

The prince, Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra all pushed the cage for a few minutes because the water pressure pushing the cage down before it tipped over with a silent thud with the sand making a small sand storm.

Toshiro looked for a sharp rock but was handed one by Karin, "Here."

Nodding, Toshiro took the rock and looked at lock, he frowned,

_This is not a hooked cage… clearly this is a cage to keep something inside it without any escape…_

He was glad to see a little rust on the lock and it is now much easier to break. For almost an hour, Toshiro pounded the rock onto the lock which now looked funny because of all the dents he made. The merpeople watched intensively at his work and determination to save Yuzu. Then suddenly the lock broke and the cage went loose and Yuzu swam out of the death trap and into the arms of her older brother and twin sister.

The prince then looked to Toshiro and smiled with sincerity at him for the first time, "Thank you saving my sister."

Toshiro smiled back, "You saved my life so I saved your sister in return, we're even."

The prince let out a chuckle, "My name is Ichigo."

Toshiro felt as if he made a new connection with Ichigo, even though he was such a douche in the beginning.

Ichigo out stretched his hand to Toshiro who looked at it curiously,

"Isn't this what you humans do when you've made a new friend?"

Just when Toshiro was about to reach over and take the hand, sharp spears appeared at the nook of his neck, chest and back. He saw his new friends' eyes widen in shock and anger filled Ichigo's eyes. Before Toshiro can comprehend what was going on, something collided at the back of his neck and he instantly lost consciousness and all he heard was Ichigo yell out,

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko:<strong> WHA WHAT HAPPENED?

**Toshiro:** You tell me! You're the authoress!

**Yukiko:** Honestly, I really don't know.

**Ichigo:** What a cliché chapter you made.

**Yukiko:** SHUT UP!

**Toshiro:** Review?

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	4. Lorem Ipsum

**Yukiko:** Yeah, well, here is chapter 4! You guys make me so happy because after I posted chapter 3, I see the review numbers jump from 22 to like 42! What a BIG jump! It has inspired me to write more and more. I literally jumped in my seat and fell off of it because of you guys. Thank you so much! On with chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers Response:<strong>

**Hotaru****Shizuma:**_Yukiko:_ I guess it's too late. My school has been piling on the work and my family just keeps showing up at my place. Thanks for your words!

**SasuShiroEd:**_Yukiko:_Hahaha, not sure if there is a lemon… or is there?

**xTKx:**_Yukiko:_ I just hope they won't send sharks my way when I go to the beach or something.

**Kuroshiro28:**_Toshiro:_ It's all that damn authoress fault! I'm just glad Yuzu is okay.

**Toshiro****with****Love:**_Yukiko:_Haha, I'm glad I can make you excited for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure the "real" is about to begin very soon.

**EternalLoveHitsuHina:** _Toshiro:_ I can reassure you I will not die. _Yukiko:_ Because Toshiro is one of the main characters in this story!

**Namna-dono:**_Yukiko:_ Hahahahaha, I really love reading your reviews. Hehehe, Naruto reference… but remember, they are underwater, the pressure is much higher the lower you go and they are pretty far down in the ocean like a couple more feet than your average scuba diving range.

**Nagoyaka:**_Yukiko:_I'll give you a cookie anyways for you trying. *throws a cookie*

**BBQKitten:**_Yukiko:_ Thanks! I'll do my best!

**Lady****Queria:**_Ichigo:_ Hey, we haven't seen you for a while now. Welcome back. I'm sure the authoress will be happy to see.. _Yukiko:_ YOU'RE BACK!

**Ichigo****and****Hichigo****Lover:**_Yukiko:_ Hehehe, I love your name, favorite pairing on par with HitsuIchi… I'm glad that you like my story!

**Miribirdy:**_Yukiko:_ You can draw!.? It'll be so cool if you drew the characters of Under the Sea! I wish I can draw. Haha, I just love adding the suspense.

**Scarlett****Foxie:** _Toshiro:_ I too would like to show a piece of my mind to those who did that to me. *glares at Ichigo* _Ichigo:_ Hey! Don't look at me!

**Punk****Lolita23:**_Yukiko:_Thank you so much. I always wanted to put Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as Ichigo's bodyguards after I read another story with them in similar jobs. It was so cool. That little reaction was inspired by another reader and reviewer and I just had to put it in there.

**Kitsune97:**_Yukiko:_Can't. Resist. Puppy. Eyes! GAH! I updated! Hehehe… Hope you'll enjoy it.

**ShiroIchiHichi:**_Yukiko:_Why what happened?.! Did I do something wrong?.! *panics* _Ichigo:_Idiot. *looks at Yukiko*

**BadassAlec:**_Yukiko:_ Kinda like in the Little Mermaid movie or something.

**Love****Psycho:**_Ichigo__&__Toshiro:_ NO! DON'T GIVE HER COOKIES! _Yukiko:_COOKIES!Nom nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom! _Ichigo:_ It was nice knowing you Toshiro. _Toshiro:_ Stop over reacting, I'm sure everything is going to be fine… *shivers*

**NimayTheAirbender:**_Yukiko:_Thank you so much. I'm looking forward to seeing more of your reviews and don't worry about it.

**Hollow****Ichigo-Ichigo:**_Yukiko:_ Can it be? Are you… OH MY SNAPPLES! *faints* _Ichigo:_ Please excuse her. _Toshiro:_ She's just happy that her favorite author has come and read her story. _Ichigo:_ I think there was an email she wanted to send to you, but never got the time *looks on laptop* It says… something about Broken and Bleeding Heart… whatever that is.

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at his family's personal guard as two of them held Toshiro by the arms to keep him from drifting away.<p>

"What are you guys doing? Who gave you the authorization to do this? My father?" yelled Ichigo.

A dark skinned woman swam up to the prince and gave him a solemn expression, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but it is under the King's order that this human be put to trial."

Karin looked at the other mermaid, "Yoruichi, at what charges? He hasn't done anything to harm any of us! He helped rescue Yuzu."

The head of the stealth force of the merpeople spoke up, "He knows too much."

Ichigo glare harden, "Is that all? Just because he learned about our race it means that my father must go to such measures for one human? Look at him, he practically sent the entire task force! Let me speak with him, but release Toshiro, I'll be the one responsible and take the consequences."

The other mermen and mermaids of the task force all looked at their prince with shock and turned to their task force leader. Yoruichi just sighed and looked at the unconscious human,

"Release him, Ichigo I hope you know what your doing…"

The prince nodded and had Grimmjow and Ulquiorra take Toshiro back. At first the task force mermen that was holding Toshiro were reluctant to let the human go, but when they caught sight of Ichigo's eyes which shifted from brown to burning gold, they immediately handed him over to his personal guards.

"Thank you Yoruichi," said Ichigo with a smile.

Nodding, the task force leader ordered her teams to head back to where they came from. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and swam over to his friends and sisters where Yuzu was checking Toshiro for any injuries.

"He is alright, he just have a big bruise on his neck."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, "Take my sisters and Toshiro to my quarters, I'll handle my father."

His guards and sisters had a feeling of uneasiness bubbling inside them, but followed his request none the less.

* * *

><p>Toshiro awoke to the throbbing pain at the back of his neck. Acting on instinct, he reached over to touch it but retracted quickly due to the pain. He opened his eyes and saw a chandelier that was made of coral. He sat up quickly and noticed that he was on a luxurious queen size bed with silky blue sheets and pillows. Crawling towards the edge of the bed, Toshiro's face hit what seems like a barrier. Curious, he touched the barrier with his hands and realized that it was some strong bubble substance. On the other side of the bubble, Toshiro can see everything was luxurious and made of colored coral from cabinets to chairs that stuck to the marble floor. Toshiro also noticed that he was actually breathing air not the water's oxygen and on the other side of the bubble was pure water.<p>

"Oh no!" He remembered that Ichigo had said. "If the bubble is broken; I'll drown!"

Suddenly through the large coral double doors, Yuzu swam in with another mermaid, who was not Karin, towards the bubble. The other mermaid had orange hair like Ichigo but hers was darker and gray eyes and her bosom was as big as Rangiku!

Yuzu swam up to the bubble and placed her hand on it, "I'm so glad that you are alright. How do you feel?"

Toshiro smiled that the mermaid that he helped save was safe, "I'm feel fine, but there is still a pain in the back of my neck and I think there's a bruise, it's kinda of bothering me."

Yuzu looked at the other mermaid, "She will help you with that."

The orange haired mermaid swam forwards and had a sincere smile, "Hello, I am Orihime Inoue, I'm Prince Ichigo's personal medical doctor and guard. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Toshiro nodded, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya… um, how are you going to…"

Orihime let out a giggle, "My specialty is the use of magic for healing and defense. Here let me show you."

The human noticed that Orihime was going to pop the bubble, "Wait!"

But it was too late, the bubble let out a loud pop before the water hit Toshiro's body with full force. He immediately held his breath and prayed he wasn't going to drown. Yuzu and Orihime swam up to the human and grabbed his arms and smiled,

"It's okay, the water in this kingdom is different from sea water. You can breath," said Orihime calmly.

Toshiro released his breath and inhaled the breathable water, "Thank you. You could have informed me sooner."

The mermaids giggled, "We're sorry, come on let's get you fixed up."

Orihime touched the hairpins in her hair and suddenly Toshiro was engulfed by a strange, yet calming light. Little by little, the pain at the back of his head subsided and the glowing orange light vanished.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked as he suddenly floated to the ceiling. Yuzu saw this and grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. Toshiro grabbed the ridiculously soft mattress so he would float away again.

"How is this bed so soft when underwater?" he thought out loud.

Orihime smiled, "It's because of the Ichigo's magic over this room. It's hard to explain, but it is how it is."

Toshiro nodded, "Where is Ichigo anyways?"

Both mermaids look rather grim which caught the human's attention. Yuzu looked at the double door, "He's in trial right now."

Teal eyes widen in shock, "T-Trial! What for?"

Yuzu looked sad, "He's in trial because he brought a human to our world to save me."

"So he's going to get punished because of me? Where are they now?" demanded Toshiro.

Orihime shook her head, "We cannot interrupt a trial unless we want to suffer severe consequences. Let us just wait for him, since he is the next heir to his kingdom, I'm sure his punishment will be light."

Toshiro looked at his hands on his lap, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at the merman sitting comfortably at a large shell throne with a sword that held proudly by the throne. The merman had short, spiky black hair with a matching color goatee. His face was sort of childlike for a King, but in his eyes held wisdom and experience of combat. He too, had a golden tail that represented for royalty and he left his chest bare. The King faced his son with a playful expression that he always do to tease Ichigo.<p>

"Dad! What the hell are you doing? Sending the Task Force after Toshiro; he has done nothing wrong."

Ichigo's father just looked at his son with a wary expression, "My son, please understand. Humans are not allowed to mingle with our kind; they should not even know we exist. Once they know of our existence, they will hunt us down and use us as experiments to further their greed for knowledge and use our abilities for themselves. Ichigo, there is a reason why our kinds were separated in the first place."

Ichigo swam a little closer to his father to emphasize his words, "But Toshiro is different! Once he found out about the merpeople…"

"How did he find out, Ichigo?"

This made Ichigo hesitate for a moment, "I revealed myself to him. Only for a good reason!"

The King's frown deepen, "And what would that reason be, Ichigo."

The Prince folded his arms and scowled, "Yuzu was trapped by one of the human caged not too long ago. I asked him for his help since his kind was the one that built it. He agreed and was we were able to get Yuzu out."

The King left his throne and grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Yuzu was captured! Why was I not informed of this!"

"Because we knew you would freak out and send every merman and mermaid to the area. But Toshiro got her out and you just had to repay him by knocking him out. Dad, he is a good person. Please you have to trust me."

The King released his grip on his son's shoulders and swam over to his throne once more, "I… I must apologize to the huma… I mean, Toshiro was it?"

"Yes, his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I must apologize… Ririn!"

A blue dolphin appeared from the massive door and swam lightheartedly towards the two mermen.

"I want you to go fetch Toshiro Hitsugaya and bring him here."

"He's at my bedchambers with Yuzu and Orihime," Ichigo added.

The blue dolphin nodded and swam away.

* * *

><p>Toshiro, Yuzu and Orihime laughed loudly as they sat on the bed of Ichigo's room. They were exchanging life stories to one another and it was Toshiro's turn to tell his,<p>

"I have a friend name Rukia. She is a really nice lady, even though she is really short, and she really likes bunnies."

Yuzu's face lit up at the word, "Bunnies? I always wanted to see an actual bunny! But as you can see I can't go to the surface and the bunnies are… from what I heard from the seagulls, more inland than on the seashore."

Toshiro smiled and patted his hand on the little mermaid's head, "When I go back to the surface, I'll be sure to show you a real bunny, a nice fluffy white one."

Yuzu turned to Toshiro with happiness, but it quickly turned to sadness, "But if it means for me to see a bunny for at least one time… I won't see it if it means that I won't be able to see you again Toshiro."

The white haired man's eyes widen, "Yuzu…"

Suddenly a blue dolphin appeared and swam up to the ceiling, did some twirls before coming face to face with the room occupants.

Orihime tapped the dolphin's bottlenose, "Hello Ririn! What are you doing here?"

Toshiro stared in amazement as Orihime and the dolphin conversed to each other like they knew what the other was saying. He never got this close to a real dolphin before, so he took the opportunity to touch the sea mammal's rubber and slippery skin. The dolphin looked at the human at the corner of its eye and opened its mouth,

"So you are the human everyone is talking about, I have to say, you are quite cute."

The said human looked around and noticed it wasn't Yuzu or Orihime speaking,

"It's me you dummy, the dolphin."

Toshiro stared at the dolphin for a while, "You can talk?"

The blue dolphin rolled its eyes, "I've been able to talk, you just couldn't understand my language, but now that you touched me skin you can understand my every word. I'm Ririn by the way."

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The dolphin nodded, "I'm to take you to the King, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He wishes to speak with you."

The human visibly froze at the words and Ririn nudged the human with her nose, "Don't worry, when I left the King looked… just come with me."

Yuzu, Orihime and Ririn swam out of the room very quickly leaving Toshiro doing some weird movement. The underwater residents watched the human struggle against the water and took pity on him, "I never learned how to swim."

Yuzu took Toshiro's hand and placed it on Ririn's dorsal fin, "I'll have my brother teach you, but for now hold on to Ririn."

"Better hold on tight Toshiro."

With that, they swam to the throne room while Toshiro started to feel butterflies forming in his stomach."

* * *

><p>Toshiro fidgeted under the gaze of the King who examined him with much concentration. Ichigo, Yuzu, Orihime, and Ririn were off to the side watching intently for what is going to happen. Ichigo looked as if he were ready to swim forward if his father were to do something. After a while, the King left his throne and swam around the human further examining him. Finally facing face to face with Toshiro, the King stared down at Toshiro with much intensity before breaking out to a full grin.<p>

"I like you."

The other four observers released the breath they didn't know they held. Toshiro jumped slightly as the large hands clasped onto his shoulders and heard that the King was speaking to him,

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. I was curious to what human my son spoke of and you are far from what I expected."

Toshiro just nodded.

"I am Isshin, King of this part of the hemisphere of the world. My good friend rules the other; you humans might recognize the name Triton."

"I s-see, Your Majesty."

Isshin shook his head, "No no, none with the formality, just call me Isshin. I already know who you are and what you've done."

The King inclined his head slightly, "I am grateful for what you have done to save my daughter. And… I'm deeply sorry for my actions towards you earlier, for I sent out the order for your arrest without knowing what was going on."

The human was in shock that he was being asked for forgiveness by a King!

"It… it's all been forgiven. I know you were just worried for the secrecy of your kind, but I promise you, you're secret is safe with me."

Isshin looked into Toshiro's eyes and his breath was caught in his throat. In the human's eyes burned with the familiar determination to keep his memories of the underwater world.

Isshin smiled sincerely and gestured to his son and daughter, "Come, Ichigo, Yuzu, take Toshiro and give him a tour of our home. Toshiro Hitsugaya…"

The said man turned to face the King, "Welcome to Lorem Ipsum."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko:<strong> So I finished yet another chapter! Whoo! So the world that the merpeople live at is Lorem Ipsum, it's Latin for Water World… Sorry for the lack of creativity! So tell me how it is… WITH A REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	5. Chaos in Lorem Ipsum

**Yukiko: **Sorry for the late update! I've been through a lot of butt-hurt these past few days and I couldn't write because of it… and if I did write then it would turn out so ugly. So, I saw your reviews and I had the need to post up a new chapter. I had a dream last night about Under the Sea and I just had to add it to the story. So, here I go with my try with the new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers Response:<strong>

**Shygirl1919: **_Yukiko:_ Aw thank you, you're making me blush. I'm not that great of a writer really. I'm just so happy that my stories uplift your mood and how it excites you when you see an update. No need to be shy around here, but you can leave a review whenever you want. I'm not forcing you to review, I'm just glad that you are enjoying the story.

**Punk Lolita23: **_Yukiko:_ Well, it's still a little early in the story to be thinking about a lemon scene yet. xD But, I'm sure there will be one somewhere in future chapters.

**SasuShiroEd: **_Yukiko: _All will be explained in this chapter… soooo. YES!

**Scarlett Foxie: **_Ichigo: _*bows* Thank you Thank you, I do my best.

**xTKx: **_Yukiko: _Yes, I always thought dolphins were sassy creatures. Everything is doing well and I'm glad that you're enjoying this.

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: _Wahhhh, you're making me blush! _Ichigo: _Idiot.

**Namna-dono: **_Yukiko: _Why is it that all your reviews always makes me laugh? Hehehe Orcas.

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **_Yukiko: _*hyperventilates and passes out* _Ichigo: _Well, Yukiko is just glad you made an exception to her story. *kicks Yukiko's side* Yeah.

**Nagoyaka: **_Ichigo: _No! You can't see my room. Yukiko is the authoress so I have no control of what she will show that's mine… (O.O) _Yukiko: _*smirks evilly*

**Love Psycho: **_Ichigo & Toshiro: _STOP IT! _Yukiko: _CUUUUUPCAAAAKES! *Heart mushroom cloud*

**Midnight Flower525: **_Yukiko:_ SORRY! (insert sad face) Just had a really bad week. But now that's it's over with I can update again without worries!

**Kuroshiro28: **_Toshiro: _I wouldn't say that… who knows that Yukiko is thinking.

**Animegurl103:** _Yukiko: _HAHAHA … you have adult school. _Ichigo: _Ignore her she had Magical Cupcakes just a few moments ago.

**Miribirdy: **_Yukiko: _Everyone has a DA, I should make one for myself… but I don't know what to do there. Hahaha your review made me laugh.

**Redrosedragon18: **_Yukiko: _Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy reading more of Under the Sea chapters.

**Toshiro with Love: **_Yukiko: _Hahahaha, He was like doing some underwater jig or something. Sorry Toshiro. _Toshiro: _Leave me alone.

**ShiroIchiHichi: **_Ichigo: _I don't see anything funny about that. *looks at Yukiko who is in hysterics* Idiot. My dad is just a plain idiot as well.

**Tintaglia in Flight: **_Yukiko: _It's okay if you didn't review the other chapters. I'm just glad that you enjoyed reading this story; it really brings my spirits up. Hope you'll enjoy more of Under the Sea!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya lover1: **_Ichigo:_ Sorry for the late update, Yukiko just been through a lot of shit because of stuff at her school and didn't have time to update. _Toshiro:_ And when she did have time to write, she just got plain lazy. _Yukiko: _Sorry.

* * *

><p>Ichigo took Toshiro's hand before kicking his golden tail out of the throne room with his sister, Orihime, and Ririn following close behind him. The King of Lorem Ipsum, smiled as he watched the youngsters swim away before turning his head towards the magnificent sword by his throne with a sincere loving expression.<p>

"My dear Misaki… that human has the same eyes as you did."

He swam over to the blade and caressed it with tenderness, "How I miss you, my darling."

* * *

><p>Toshiro stared out a balcony towards the beautiful underwater kingdom of Lorem Ipsum. He couldn't help himself but compare this kingdom with the bustling city of Tokyo.<p>

_It's like Tokyo but made of coral!_

He was highly surprised at the busy mermen and mermaids swimming about along side with different species of fish, dolphins, and to Toshiro's surprise whales and sharks! The city was lighten up by the shining reflection of the sun.

"So this is Lorem Ipsum, not really much to look at…" commented Ichigo, but was given a disbelief look from the others.

"Big Brother! How can you say that! This is our home and all you had to say was that?" Yuzu exclaimed as she punched her brother lightly on the arm.

"Prince Ichigo, why don't you show Toshiro around the palace? I'll prepare the meal for tonight with the chefs." With that Orihime gave a slight bow before swimming away off to some direction.

Ririn swam out of the balcony and into the open water, "I have to meet with Noba and Kurodo today. It's nice to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya, even though you are a human. I hope you'll enjoy you're stay here in Lorem Ipsum."

She swam off towards the bustling city leaving the said human with the Prince and Princess.

Ichigo tugged on Toshiro's hand, "Let's go find Karin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I'm sure they're somewhere in the palace. Yuzu took Toshiro's other hand and pulled the human along with her brother through the open halls of the palace. Along the way, Ichigo explained the history of their city and were greeted with many other merpeople that were in the palace.

"So… has anyone besides yourself, Ichigo, ever been up to the surface?" asked Toshiro. Ichigo had a thoughtful expression on his face,

"There was one merman that fell in love with a human woman but we were never really told the whole story and what had happened to the two of them."

Yuzu had a childlike look on her face, "I believed that they lived happily ever after together!"

Toshiro smiled at the mermaid's imagination and Ichigo just chuckled, "Yuzu, this is not some fantasy fairytale that everything is all clownfish and seahorses."

The mermaid Princess pouted, "Why do you have to be a dream killer, Big Brother?"

Toshiro remembered how he and Momo would get into arguments like Ichigo and his sister…

_Momo..._

The human was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Karin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had joined them and that Ichigo was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Wha?"

The residents of the palace had raised eyebrows and stared at Toshiro for a while, "You spaced out on us. Is something bothering you?"

Just when Toshiro was about to answer screams shook the entire kingdom.

* * *

><p>Isshin sat up from this throne as he heard his people screaming in fear. Grabbing his sword from its stand, the King swam out to the open courtyard where the leader of the Task Force was giving orders to her soldiers.<p>

"Yourichi! What is happening?"

At the sight of the King, all the mermen and mermaids of the Task Force bowed at their waist while Yourichi, being Isshin's childhood friend, stood upright.

"Isshin! They have returned! They are attacking the outskirts of the city. My first and second divisions are already at the scene trying to halt their advances towards the palace."

Isshin's face grew grave at the report, "Where are my children and Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"I have not seen them at all lately," said Yoruichi.

A single merman stood upright and addressed to the King, "Your Majesty, I have seen Prince Ichigo, Princesses Yuzu and Karin, as well as Captain Grimmjow and Captain Ulquiorra and Toshiro Hitsugaya in the main entrance of the palace gates."

The King let out a curse, "Find them and bring them here at once!"

"Yes sir!"

Yoruichi ordered her teams, "Stay here! I'll find them. Protect the palace at all costs!"

"Yes my Lady!"

Yoruichi kicked her shining purple tail as hard as she can towards the palace gates, "Don't do anything stupid, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ichigo and the others<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro stared with wide eyes at the chaos emitting all around him. One minute peace filled the air and now collapsing homes fell slowly to the ocean floor and merpeople swimming in every directions to flee from the destruction upon their homes.<p>

Ichigo cursed at himself for not bringing his sword, but that did not waver his will to protect his family and friends. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who always had their swords with them, were in front of Ichigo, Toshiro, Yuzu and Karin as some sort of barrier of flesh and blood.

"Ichigo! We have to retreat to the palace!" shouted Grimmjow over the chaotic noise. Just when Ichigo was about to answer, Yoruichi swam up to them,

"Ichigo! You, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are needed in battle. Your father has already encountered the intruders!"

"I can't leave my sisters and Toshiro unprotected!" Ichigo yelled back.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Ichigo. We'll take care of things here for now. But take Toshiro and your sisters to that cave on one of the human inhabiting islands. They will be safe there."

Toshiro was utterly confused, they were in the midst of a battle with this unknown threat and now he's being left behind when he can do something about it.

"Why must I be left behind? I can hel…"

Ichigo looked at the human with a deep and serious scowl, "If you think you can help then forget it, you can't. Can you swim as fast as us? Can you fight with a sword efficiently underwater? No, you can't. You're just a human."

Toshiro stared at the merman Prince long and hard, but deep down he knew he was right. He really was just a human and there is nothing he can do to help, but maybe he can help by protecting Ichigo's little sisters.

Yoruichi pushed Ichigo towards the palace, "Go! Go get your weapon! I'll take them to the cave and return to aid the battle."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm counting on you Yoruichi!" He turned to Toshiro and kissed him on lips and breathed into him once again,

"You're going to need this again once you leave the kingdom's boundaries." Toshiro felt his face burn up like a furnace. Ichigo then swam off towards the castle with his personal guards right behind him.

The leader of the Task Force grabbed hold of Toshiro hand and swam towards the opposite direction of the palace and the chaos with Yuzu and Karin following close behind.

Karin swam by Yoruichi's side, "Who is attacking us?"

Yoruichi's face grew grave before she dipped down slightly and pulled back straight up towards the surface, "It's the Shokoys."

* * *

><p>After a while, Toshiro can spot an underwater cave just a few meters from where they were and Yoruichi somewhat looked relieved to see it. Once they entered, Toshiro noticed that was actually an open ceiling cave and that they were just in the water. Pulling up to the surface, Yoruichi pushed Toshiro into a dry platform next to the water and the two Princesses' heads appeared next to Yoruichi.<p>

"I want you three to stay here until I return, is that understood?"

The three nodded their heads and Yuzu spoke to the Task Force leader, "Please be careful and watch over our father and Big brother."

Yoruichi ruffled the light brown haired mermaid, "You can count on me." With that Yoruichi dived down and headed back towards Lorem Ipsum.

Toshiro sat on the platform with his feet in the water and Yuzu and Karin just stared at him with worried expressions, "Hey, don't you guys worry. Yoruichi gave you her word that nothing will happen to your family."

Yuzu slightly looked away, "Yes, but it's the Shokoys…"

The human raised an eyebrow, "Who are the Shokoys anyway?"

Karin looked at Toshiro, "We don't really know much about them, but from our studies and from other merpeople, Shokoys are merpeople like us but have a more sinister motive for control."

Yuzu looked at the white haired human, "They are merpeople under the control of Ursula, the seawitch, from across the ocean and they destroy and take over whatever they see."

"But that was a long time ago. The Shokoys went into hiding after our father came to the throne. I have no idea why they decided to show up out of nowhere."

Toshiro listened to their story, "But you said that they look like other merpeople like yourselves… how can you distinguish from any other merman or mermaid?"

Karin spoke, "They're different by the color of their tails."

"It's black, just like Ursula's tentacles."

"There's supposed to be more into the story of the Shokoys, but we not allowed into that sort of information because we're too young."

"The youngest merman to know about the history of the Shokoys is Ichigo. Everyone else in Lorem Ipsum knows it except for the young ones."

Toshiro sighed as he processed the information down; sure he didn't understand it all since Yuzu and Karin only gave him what they know, so he couldn't really do anything about it.

Suddenly, Toshiro heard footsteps coming from somewhere within the cave and whispered to Yuzu and Karin to hide underwater. Doing as they were told, the twin Princesses hid, but was still able to see Toshiro and what was going on in the surface.

Toshiro got into a defensive position and stood close to the water in case the intruder wanted to fight and all he had to do was jump into the water and Yuzu and Karin can swim themselves to safety. The human's face grew hard as he heard multiple footsteps and voices.

_Shit._

"Oi! Are you sure this is the right cave?"

"I'm positive! We always come to this cave when we want to be alone and stuff. We have to try and see if he's here."

Toshiro's eyes widen in shock, he recognized that voice, and to back up his assumptions, Momo appeared from around the rocks followed by Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, and Rukia.

"M-Momo?"

The said woman turned her head and gasped as she saw her cousin standing there in the cave.

"Shiro! Oh my gosh, guys it Shiro!"

Momo ran towards her cousin and embraced him with all her might. The other appeared and let out a cry of relief when they saw their white haired friend.

"Toshiro! You really scared us man!"

"Where were you all this time?"

"We were worried sick!"

Toshiro pushed them all away and pointed a finger at Renji , Hisagi and Rangiku, "You guys were worried sick? You fucking threw me in the ocean and left me there!"

The three accused visibly winced at his words, "We know and we're so sorry. We were drunk and couldn't think straight."

Toshiro shook in anger but was soon forgotten when he saw Momo's eyes running waterfalls, "It's alright…"

"How did you survive anyways? We were miles from the island…" asked Rukia.

Toshiro didn't know how to answer that, he couldn't say _"Oh yeah, I was saved by a hot orange haired merman, who turned out to be a Prince and he took me to his kingdom!"_

But thank you Momo for stopping the conversation, "It doesn't matter! All that matters is that Shiro's alive!" She let out a gasp, "We have to take you to see Granny! She was worried the most!"

Momo grabbed hold of her cousin's hand and dragged him towards the mouth of the cave. Toshiro looked back at the water and saw Yuzu and Karin's worried expressions. Toshiro mouthed the words,

"I'll be right back." And his face supported his words.

All he saw was Yuzu and Karin's determined and understanding face as they nodded towards him from underwater.

_I promise I'll be right back._

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>So… yeah… this was a totally at the top of my head chapter… Sorry if it sucked. I kinda incorporated the Little Mermaid in this story… just because it fits. So, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it.

**Ichigo: **Who the hell are the Shokoys?

**Toshiro:** Weren't you paying attention to the script? It explained what they are.

**Yukiko:** Plus you already know this info Ichigo. So if you guys like google it up... it looks HELLA SCARY! That's why I changed the description of Shokoys into merpeople with black tails... it's less scarier that way and I just kept the name.

**Ichigo:** I do?

**Yukiko & Toshiro:** Idiot.

**Yuzu & Karin:** (hold up a large sign) PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED WITH A NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	6. Who Fancies Toshiro Hitsugaya?

**Yukiko:** I HATE COLLEGE APPLICATIONS! I DESPISE THEM WITH A PASSION! Ugh! Sorry, it's just that I'm applying for college and whenever I press the submit button the system goes down. ARGH! Well, since it's done now and phew I'm done and over with, I'll update more now… well, I have Debut practices… soooo that'll get in the way of updating. Sorries! Here's the new chapter before you guys kill me!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers Response:<strong>

**SasuShiroEd: **_Yukiko: _I'm glad to hear that… not that you had a miserable day, just that I made your miserable day a good one.

**Scarlett Foxie: **_Ichigo:_ Hey! Don't say that! I just follow the script! _Toshiro:_ Oh, just wait. I'll get them back.

**ShiroIchiHichi: **_Ichigo:_ I don't' want to know what you stole…_ Yukiko:_ A bank like I did!_ Toshiro:_ Since when? _Yukiko:_ Where do you think all these equipments come from? The sky?

**Badass Alec: **_Ichigo:_ *stares at Toshiro* _Toshiro:_ Hey!

**Tintaglia In Flight: **_Yukiko:_ Well, I'm contemplating on the fighting scene… but hey, like I said, "I'm going to wing it!" Glad that I've put a smile on your face.

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:** _Ichigo: _I suppose. Makes things interesting.

**NimayTheAirbender: **_Toshiro: _They won't be alive for long…_ Yukiko: _Peace, Shiro. Peace!

**EternalLoveHitsuHina: **_Toshiro: _Yes, it surprised me as well. *glares as Yukiko* _Yukiko:_ What?

**Toshiro with Love: **_Yukiko: _Hahaha yup! Ursula is in it! Gotta have her in it. Hmm, story plot twist is a b***h!

**Namna-dono: **_Yukiko: _Hahahaha you are too much a bundle of joy. I said I was going to wing it, so let's see what happens. You truly are a Harry Potter fan, well. After this I should get started on that crossover ne?

**Nagoyaka: **_Yukiko: _Sadly no, that would be too easy for them to defeat the Shokoys… I wish though. I've read your story, very interesting, are you planning to make more? :D

**Punk Lolita23: **_Yukiko: _Haaa, all will be explained soon and yes it does play a role in the story, I will knock your socks off!

**YellowWomanontheBrink: **_Yukiko: _Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is actually a boyxboy fanfic… I just didn't get into that part yet… I'm so sorry. *Bows deeply on hands and knees*

**Love Psycho: **_Yukiko: _DOUGHNUTS! *munches* _Toshiro:_ Actually, Yukiko got the idea of Shokoy from a t.v show her mother watches.

**Miribirdy: **_Yukiko: _Yup! I know Yuzu or Karin won't want to do it. Because you know… underage! So Toshiro has to wait for Ichigo for him to go back underwater.

**Kuroshiro28: **_Toshiro: _I'm just doing what Yukiko tells me to do. _Ichigo:_ That doesn't change the fact that they're my sisters that you're leaving.

**Kuro1315: **_Yukiko: _Thanks! I'm so happy that you enjoy reading this story!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya lover1: **_Yukiko: _Well, I know it's slow… like I said I'm winging it… but thank you for your kind words, it makes me very happy.

**Cleyon: **_Ichigo: _Exactly, Yukiko does do that… quite annoying isn't it? I don't think Yukiko will do anything yet because she is still developing the story plot.

**Yaoibleacher740: **_Yukiko: _Why thank you! I'm glad that you enjoy reading this.

**KpopAnime: **_Yukiko: _Thank you I try my best for you guys.

**Lacie's Tune: **_Yukiko: _I know! I got scared too, but eh, I needed a name hahaha.

* * *

><p>Toshiro followed quietly behind his cousin and friends as they returned to his Grandmother's house, yet his thoughts were far off thinking about the two mermaid princesses that he left all alone in the cave. He bit his bottom lip as his thoughts raced and was easily noticed by Momo.<p>

"Shiro? What is the matter?"

"Hmm?" Toshiro looked up and saw that every pair of eyes was on him.

"You were biting your lip… I know you are worried… but I don't know what it is about, please tell us so we can help."

Toshiro looked at his cousin and did see the worry in her eyes, but he swore to Isshin that he would keep the secret of the merpeople.

"Nothing… I'm just tired."

Renji threw his arm around the white haired man's shoulders, "I bet you're just sexually frustrated, I mean being alone for a couple of days gets to a man."

Toshiro whipped his leg back and kicked Renji in his most sacred place, "What. The. Hell. If you want to die Abarai then just say so." With that he stalked off.

Renji heard the girls giggling and shot them a glare.

Toshiro sighed and saw his grandmother at the porch of her home and he immediately jogged over to meet her.

"Toshiro! Oh, dear child where have you been? I've been to worried."

The said man hugged the smaller woman with all his might without hurting her, "I'm sorry Grandmother that I worried you, but I am fine and well. So please do not worry no more."

The small woman released her hold and smiled at her grandson, "Come inside and get into some warm clean clothes and you look like you need a hot meal." She ushered him inside with the other youngsters following behind.

_I'll go back to Yuzu and Karin when everyone is asleep._

* * *

><p>Ichigo grabbed hold of his sword as he slashed at one of the Shokoy soldier who dodged it swiftly. His gleaming black sword shined in the moonlight of the moon and efficiently blinded the enemy. Quickly he sliced a wound upon the Shokoy, but not enough harm to kill for Ichigo vowed to never take a life. He watched the Shokoy soldier swim away in retreat and a blood trail was all that was left, and Ichigo swam quickly to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who indeed kill some of the Shokoys that fought against. The two captains saw their Prince and quickly finished off the remaining Shokoys before meeting with him in the midst of the battle.<p>

"Yoruichi has returned and has notified me that your sisters are safe as well as Toshiro Hitsugaya," said Ulquiorra.

Ichigo nodded and swam towards the palace where he spotted his father talking with one of his Generals, Zangetsu. The wise, elder merman with a black tail; some people believed that he was once a member of the Shokoys but soon came to realized that his tail had a darker shade to it. Isshin noticed his son and bodyguards and motioned them to come forward.

"The Shokoys are retreating as we speak, the Task Force are making sure that there are no remaining Shokoys within the city," Zangetsu said as he floated next to the King.

Isshin nodded and turned to his son, "Ichigo, I give you, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to go and retrieve Yuzu and Karin."

Grimmjow spoke forth, "My King, but of Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

Isshin contemplated on the thought, "If he wishes to return here then that it fine, but do not force him to."

The three nodded their heads and swam off to the cave and Isshin let out a sigh. Zangetsu looked at his King with a thoughtful expression.

"What is on your mind my dear friend?"

Zangetsu looked at his King, "I still cannot find the reason why the Shokoys attacked…"

Isshin expression grew grave, "I agree with you."

* * *

><p>When all was quiet in the house and Toshiro stared at the ceiling as he waited for the receding footsteps outside his door disappear. Apparently Momo was still awake and is checking up on him to see if he will disappear again.<p>

_I can't really blame her… I was missing for days…_

After a few more minutes of waiting, Toshiro sat up from his bed, put on his shoes; grab his jacket before heading out his bedroom and towards the front door. He quickly and quietly descended down the staircase without waking up his family.

"Toshiro? What are you doing up so late in the evening?"

A quiet voice made the white haired man jump a good foot in the air before spinning around to see his grandmother sitting on the recliner chair with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Grandmother? What are you doing up?"

The elder woman smiled, "Toshiro, you know as much as I do that I have my medicine to take. Not to mention that I'm still antsy that you have come home… So, where are you going, Toshiro?"

Toshiro cannot lie to his grandmother; it was practically impossible; she can see through his lie as if he were an open book.

"I… I'm just…" Toshiro tried to explain.

His grandmother held up her hand, "If there is something you need to do, then go. But please come home this time without us having to worry about you."

Smiling, he went over and hugged his grandmother, "I promise. I'll come back in the morning."

With that he left the house and did not hear what his grandmother murmured,

"It seems history is repeating themselves…"

She went over to the dresser next to the chair besides her and pulled out a photo of herself and a young girl with light brown hair and a beautiful smile.

"Oh, Masaki… How I miss you."

* * *

><p>Toshiro jogged his way towards the cave where he left Yuzu and Karin earlier that day.<p>

_I hope they're still there…_

Pulling out the flashlight that he took on his way out of the house, he was able to make his way deeper into the cave without tripping over rocks or falling into small pools. When he made it to the large body of water within the cave, Toshiro knelt down and splashed at the water, hoping that either Yuzu or Karin would hear him.

"Yuzu! Karin! Are you still here?" he called out.

He waited for a few minutes before he saw something gold reflecting from the light of his flashlight. He smiled when he saw Karin made it up to the surface with a sleepy expression plastered on her face.

"Toshiro?"

The said man reached over and patted the raven-haired princess's head, "Yeah, I did say I was coming back."

Karin smiled, "Yuzu is at the bottom sleeping… She practically stayed up waiting for you to come back." She rolled her eyes at the end.

Toshiro let out a quietly, yet hearty chuckle, "I'm sorry. But I'm back now and I will stay here until someone from the palace comes and gets you."

The princess nodded and she swam over to the platform, crossed her arms to hang onto the land and rested her head on her arms.

"What will we do while we wait?" asked Toshiro.

Karin thought about it, "Why don't you tell me more about the surface?"

Toshiro had a thoughtful expression, "What would you like to know?"

Karin swished her tail in the water, "What do you humans do to stay active… I hear from the seagulls that all you humans do is labor work."

Toshiro smiled at the mermaid's curiosity, "Well, we do play sports."

"What is sports?"

"An activity involving physical exertion and skill in which an individual or team competes against another or others," explained Toshiro.

Karin perked up, "So it's kinda like Lorem Ludus?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "What's Lorem Ludus?"

"It's a game we merpeople play. There are three rings on each side of the game area and we use a harden seaweed shaped in a circular form and we use it to shoot into either of the rings. We have to use out tails to shoot it in."

"Ah, so it's like a mix of Basketball and Soccer."

It was Karin's turn to raise her eyebrow, "What is Soccer?"

"A game played on a rectangular field with net goals at either end in which two teams of 11 players each try to drive a ball into the other's goal by kicking, heading, or using any part of the body except the arms and hands. The goalie is the only player who may touch or move the ball with the arms or hands," explained Toshiro.

Karin's eyes shined with interest, "I wish I can try playing Soccer."

Toshiro smiled and saw something shine at the bottom in the water. He leaned forward to get a better view, but his hand slipped and he went head first into the salty water. He can scarcely hear Karin cry out his name. Air bubbles formed all around him and Toshiro felt a strong hand grip his arm. Opening his eyes he saw something vibrant orange.

_Ichigo?_

His eyes tried to focus but the saltwater wasn't helping and the lack of oxygen in his body made it even worse. Toshiro accidently opened his mouth and all the remaining air in his lungs escaped him, Ichigo then took the chance to plant his lips on the human and breathed into him. Toshiro recognize the action and immediately inhaled the air that Ichigo was giving him. They parted and Toshiro inhaled and exhaled deeply getting the water's oxygen back into his system. He looked at the prince with a grateful expression.

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled, "No problem."

Toshiro then noticed Grimmjow whispering to Ulquiorra with an eat-shitting grin on his face and all the while staring at him. Blushing, Toshiro pushed the prince away from him and moved his arms in order to stay under the water for he was starting to float towards the surface. Karin swam up to Toshiro with Yuzu, now awake, behind her and helped Toshiro stay submerged.

"Just ignore them Toshiro."

Ichigo swam towards his two younger sisters and hugged them tightly, "I'm so glad that you both are alright."

Yuzu looked at her brother, "We're fine Brother. Toshiro came back for us, we're just happy that you weren't hurt."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked towards Toshiro, "Came back? You left my sisters alone?"

Toshiro froze at the gaze Ichigo was giving him, "I couldn't help it… My family and friends were in the cave and I was forced to leave. I didn't want to risk exposing them so I had to lure my friends away from the cave and then come back when everyone was asleep. I wouldn't leave Yuzu and Karin intentionally but under the circumstances I had to."

Karin saw her older brother having a doubtful look on his face, "Oh my gosh Ichigo. He's telling the truth and he did keep his promise and returned to us."

The orange haired prince ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm sorry for doubting you Toshiro. Thank you for protecting my sisters."

Toshiro just nodded, "It's nothing."

Ichigo swam to Toshiro and gripped the human's shoulders, "No, it's not nothing. You made a risk in order to protect the truth about the merpeople and protected my sisters," he pulled Toshiro closer and it forced the human to stare straight into chocolate eyes, "I will protect you as well, Toshiro."

Ichigo's words made Toshiro's face burn up like a furnace and left him speechless, but Ichigo didn't need to hear the human's answer for he can see it in Toshiro's eyes.

Ulquiorra swam forward, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, would you like us to escort you Lorem Ipsum?"

"Or you want to stay here in the land?" finished Grimmjow.

Toshiro thought about it for a moment, "I want to return to Lorem Ipsum," Toshiro didn't noticed how his reply made Ichigo really happy that he was returning to the kingdom, but the prince was noticed by Karin. "But I would like to return here by the morning."

Ichigo nodded with a smile and took Toshiro's hand, "Then let's go back before morning comes."

He led Toshiro away towards the ocean while Karin watched them swim away, "Hmm."

Yuzu, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at the raven-haired princess, "What's up Karin?"

The said princess frowning expression grew into a big smirk, "I think our big brother is in love."

The other merpeople's eyes grew as big as plates, Yuzu gripped her twin sister's arms, "Big Brother is in love with who?"

Grimmjow ruffled the young mermaid's hair, "I thought ya would have noticed by now, Yuzu."

The said princess looked up at her brother's bodyguard, "What? Noticed what?"

Ulquiorra chuckled quietly, "Your brother fancies a human name Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>I'm finally done… I'm sorry again for the lateness. I literally typed this up during my class time because I feel really guilty for leaving you guys for almost a month but like I said I blame the College Apps. Let me get this straight, **MASAKI IS NOT TOSHIRO'S MOM! IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT SHE WAS, WELL SHE'S NOT!** She lived in Okinawa and knew Toshiro's grandmother. **ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.** If you guys kinda know what will happen, please don't spill; I want to keep the mystery of Masaki a secret. Sorry for not making it clear before. So please review so I can have an excuse to get the laptop from my professor and type up the next chapter! Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	7. Lorem Ludus & Puzzling Discoveries

**Yukiko: **Hello everyone, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for almost a year. Life hit me square across the face and I couldn't avoid it no matter what I did. I had a Debut last March, I've had family problems right after and is still continuing, writer's block for a very long time and when I was about to write again, my health turned for the worst and I spent most of the last two month in and out of the hospital. I'm truly sorry. Plus I'm starting college soon so, I'll try to update as much as I can. Please forgive me for my long absence. And I do hope that with these future chapters I can make it up to you guys. _**(Bows Deeply)  
>I won't be doing Readers Responses for this chapter ONLY, the next time I update I'll post it up! Thanks for your understanding.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Toshiro, Karin, Yuzu, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra swam back towards Lorem Ipsum after the invasion of the Shokoys. They continued their trek in silence leaving each of them to their own thoughts, Toshiro's thoughts however, is not all that joyful.<br>_Ichigo's home was invaded… right after I arrived. I'm sure the merfolk will be suspicious of me… _

Toshiro sighed quietly, but it did not go unnoticed by Ichigo. The Prince eyes Toshiro with concern and gently squeezed the human's hand in comfort as if saying, _don't worry about it._

The human appeared to have a ghost of a smile and averted his eyes away from the compassionate brown of the merman and straight forward to the now visible cities of Lorem Ipsum. As they grew closer, Toshiro frowned at the destruction that one invasion has done in a few hours. The group swam slowly as they see the merpeople and the aquatic life forms, mainly the sharks and whales; try to clean up debris of their coral homes. Some mermaids and mermen stopped what they were doing to give respect to the royals of their kingdom before eying Toshiro. The said human visibly stiffened thinking that they would throw hurtful remarks towards him, but relaxed when they gave him the same respect as the royals along with smiles.

Suddenly a messenger from the castle swam up to the group, bowed to Ichigo and then began to relay the message.

"My Prince and Princesses, King Isshin wishes your presence." He then looked at Toshiro, "He also wishes for Toshiro Hitsugaya's presence as well."

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you, we'll head over there now."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra swam up to their Prince, "We'll go to the barracks to see if there were any casualties during the invasion."

Ichigo nodded to his two closest friends, "Alright, meet me in my Study when you're done." With that said the two bowed to Ichigo and swam the opposite direction of the castle gates. Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a weak smile, "Are you okay?"

The white haired man just sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind, but I'm fine." Yuzu swam to Toshiro and placed her hand on his arm, a comforting gesture while Karin just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Father is waiting."

* * *

><p>In the throne room, Toshiro listened to Ichigo and his father conversing about the attack. Toshiro also noticed another merman in the room, one he did not recognize. When he first entered the chambers, Toshiro's eyes fell immediately towards the color of the tail. <em>It's black!<em>

He remembered what Karin told him back at the cave, _**you can tell the difference between merpeople and Shokoys by the color of their tails. Their tails are pure black like that color of the Sea Witch's, Ursula, tentacles.**_

He was about to speak up as to why there was a Shokoy in the castle, but was interrupted by Ichigo who swam up to the mysterious figure with a firm hand shake and a smile, "Zangetsu! It's so good to see you again, when did you get back? I know we didn't get to talk to each other back then."

"Just before the Shokoys appeared. You seem well Ichigo."  
>The Prince smiled, "Yeah. Hey is Tensa with you?"<p>

Tensa is Zangetsu's only son who is about one or two years younger than Ichigo himself, but his speech and wise remarks is what makes him seem older than he actually is.

Zangetsu nodded, "Yes, he is here. Tensa is probably in the library."

The orange haired merman grinned at the thought of seeing Tensa again, they were like brothers even though they were not related and Yuzu and Karin looked up to them for stories outside of the kingdom.

Zangetsu's eyes fell upon Toshiro and floated towards him, "Is this the human you speak of Isshin?"

Isshin sat on his throne with his mighty sword beside him, "Yes that's him." He looked to Toshiro Zangetsu, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro this is one of my Generals and a good friend of him, Zangetsu. "

Toshiro's eyes widen and quickly bowed as much as he could while being held down by Yuzu and Karin. Zangetsu nodded before swimming back to Isshin, "I should head back to the barracks and see what is going on. It is good to see you Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, as well as you Toshiro Hitsugaya." With that he swam out of the room.

After Isshin and Ichigo talked, the King of Lorem Ipsum got off his throne, "I'll be out for a while. I have to speak with King Triton about the matters of the Shokoys and Ursula." He noticed Toshiro's confused expression so he explained, "Ursula was once King Trident's royal witch who protected his kingdom and its people with her magic. However, her greed for power and almost stealing the sacred Trident of the Sea forced Triton to banish her from his kingdom. I don't allow her here either, but for some reason she's coming out from the shadows as of late." The King of Lorem Ipsum retrieved his sword before heading to the exit, "Stay out of trouble all of you."

When Isshin left, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair before looking at his sisters and Toshiro, "Let's go to my studies, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are probably there already."

True to his words, the two body guards were waiting for them in Ichigo's Study talking about something. After a few moments of gossiping, Yuzu asked, "So now what do you guys want to do?"

Each of the mermaids and mermen had a thoughtful expression aside of Toshiro since he didn't know much of the merfolks culture. Karin snapped her fingers, "How about we play some Lorem Ludus! We can teach Toshiro how to play!"

Everyone grinned at the idea, but then Ichigo frowned, "But Toshiro can't swim as fast as us. He'd be in a disadvantage for himself and his team."

Toshiro shook his head, "It's alright, I can just watch you guys."

Karin pouted, "But then the teams would be uneven!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Oh please Karin, with you playing Lorem Ludus, it's like there are two of you on the field." His remark earned him a swat on the head by the raven haired mermaid princess.

Ulquiorra just sighed, "We'll think of something when we get there. Come, we can play at the castle's personal field, the Shokoys didn't get that far into the castle so it should be intact."

When they entered the field, Toshiro's eyes widen in amazement and shock, "What! This is the field you guys play on?" He also noticed three ring hoops at the end of very long poles at each end of the field.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, this game is consisted of speed, so Lorem Ludus players are fast swimmers and need a lot of room to get around."

Toshiro shook his head in disbelief, "The length is almost like two football fields and as wide as one."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "What's football?"

"It's a human sport."

"Ah."

They all swam down to the center of the field and happened to see three large dolphins close by.

Yuzu called out to them, "Ririn! Noba! Kurodo!"

The three dolphins swam over to them, Toshiro immediately recognized Ririn but didn't know the other two. The red-ish dolphin inclined its head to the royals as well as the yellow and black colored mixed dolphin. The two dolphins noticed Toshiro near Ichigo and introduced themselves.

"My name is Noba," said the red dolphin.

"And I am Kurodo a pleasure to meet you!" said the mix colored dolphin.

Toshior nodded, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Karin swam up to Ririn, "You guys want to play Loream Ludus? Can one of you guys help Toshiro get around the field and such that way he can keep up with the game."

Noba swam up to Toshiro, "I'll be your partner."

The human smiled, "Thank you Noba."

"But isn't that cheating? Dolphins are naturally faster and merpeople," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo eyed his friend, "You are such a wuss. Not confident in your own strength?"

Grimmjow headbutted the Prince, "No! Shut up Strawberry!"

"Don't call me that Blueberry!"

Ririn twirled around and used her large tail to create a strong current towards Ichigo and Grimmjow, separating them, "Knock it off! Kurodo and I will be the referees; Toshiro will play with the mermaid rules."

Toshiro sputtered, "Mermaid rules? What do you mean?"

Yuzu touched his arm, "Mermaid rules just simply mean that there is no tackling on said person or doing anything that may cause injury to the player."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, Lorem Ludus is a very physical sport. I broke an arm the last time I played."

Toshiro's eyes widen even more but Ichigo quickly added, "Don't worry, since you're using the Mermaid rules we can't touch you only block. Plus you have Noba with you so we can't really get close to you since you are really fast."

Noba swam up to Toshiro, "Hold on to my dorsal fin." The human complied and he suddenly felt a surging feeling at the palm of his hand, "I used my own magic so that you can't let go of me. It'll be easier for you hold on while I'm moving about the field."

Nodding Toshiro smiled, "This is going to be fun."

Kurodo and Ririn went off to the sides high up above the field, "First team to reach five points wins!"

The teams consisted of Ichigo, Karin, Toshiro and Noba while on the other team was Yuzu, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

The round harden ball as placed in the middle of the field, Yuzu and Karin were going to start it off. The both of them were about 20 feet from the ball and when Ririn made the call, the two Princesses kicked their fin as hard as they could towards the ball. Karin got to it first and swam towards the goal posts protected by the other team. Ichigo, Toshiro and Noba were right behind her before breaking off the guard the other players. Ichigo guarded Grimmjow, Toshiro and Noba guarded Ulquiorra and Yuzu tried to steal the ball from her sister. Karin eyes Ichigo and threw the ball across the water zooming right past Grimmjow and into Ichigo's hand.

The orange haired merman kicked his fin towards the goal posts, Grimmjow growled at Ichigo when he got pass his defenses and swam up before diving back down in full speed towards Ichigo's exposed back, successfully tackling out of course and at the same time, Ichigo accidently released the ball. Ulquiorra saw the unprotected ball and made a mad dash for it only to have it swiped by Toshiro and Noba. Using one hand to hold on to the ball and the other on Noba's fin, the two quickly made their way towards the goal posts. Getting close enough, Toshiro threw the ball into one of the hoops, scoring his team a point.

"ONE POINT TO TOSHIRO'S TEAM!" screamed Ririn and Kurodo.

Ichigo swam up to the pair and gave them a high-five.

The game continued on for hours because of the many turnovers made by Toshiro and Yuzu because she too had the Mermaid rule on her unlike her sister.

In the end it was a very close game, with Toshiro's team being the victor.

"No fair, you guys had Noba," grumbled Grimmjow.

Toshiro let out a smirk, "Don't hate the players, hate the game."

Grimmjow had a confused expression at the human phrase. Ichigo laughed and playfully punched Grimmjow, "You just suck."

"Shut up!"

Yuzu looked up towards the ocean's surface, there was an orange light coming down from the surface indicating it was sunset.

"Shouldn't we take Toshiro back to the surface? It's nearly night time there."

Toshiro totally forgot that he promised his Grandmother that he would be back hours ago, he was having so much fun that he lost track of time.

Seeing Toshiro's face, Ichigo took Toshiro's hand, "I'll take him back, and not all of us have to go." Before the others could protest, Ichigo and Toshiro had already swam away to the mainland.

* * *

><p>Surfacing out of the ocean, Ichigo and Toshiro appeared just a couple meters from civilization on an untouched part of the beach. Toshiro walked towards the shores while Ichigo stayed half submerged in the water, not wanting to be seen by a random passerby.<p>

"Thanks for taking me back Ichigo and letting me play Lorem Ludus. I haven't had that much fun in years."

Ichigo broke out in a warm smile, "You're welcome Toshiro. I'm glad you had fun despite what happened."

"Will you and your people be alright?"

Ichigo shrugged but kept his smile on, "We'll manage somehow. So, um, will you be coming back to Lorem Ipsum?"

Toshiro had a thoughtful expression, "I haven't spend time with my family and friends here. It would be suspicious if I kept running off and then coming back nearly night time. As much as I love being with you guys, I have them to be with too, that's pretty much why I'm here in the first place."

Ichigo nodded, "Alright, so when are you planning on coming back, you know, so that I know when to pick you up and such."

"How about in three days."

Toshiro smiled, "Three days." Ichigo began to turn around and head back to the deeper part of the ocean when he heard water splashing. He turned back to Toshiro and what happened next caught him by surprise, Toshiro kissing him on the cheek. When the human pulled back, his face was beet red and mumbled an apology only to have Ichigo smirk in triumph.

"Three days Toshiro and I'll be right here waiting for you." That's when he turned and swam back to Lorem Ipsum.

Toshiro stood there staring at the sunset in the quiet but in his mind was nothing close to quiet, _I can't believe I just kissed a Prince! What the hell was I thinking!_

Shaking his head in a vigorous manner, Toshiro walked down the beach towards his Grandmother's beach house only to stop when he spotted his Grandmother at the shoreline. He hid behind some rocks when he saw something come up from the ocean towards the elderly lady. Toshiro's eyes widen in shock when he saw none other than Isshin, the King of Lorem Ipsum.

_What is he doing here in the surface? Why is he talking to my Grandmother? How did they know each other?_

He watched them talking but he couldn't hear a single word. He then saw Isshin hand his Grandmother something that looked like a bouquet and the woman taking it. Isshin inclined his head before turning back to the ocean, disappearing into its dark blue depths.

The elder Hitsugaya turned away from the ocean, with the bouquet in hand, towards the streets of Okinawa. Toshiro tailed a few feet away from her staying hidden in the shadows. She walked through steel gates and Toshiro noticed it was a cemetery. He followed her inside and saw that she stopped in front of a grave then placing the bouquet in front of it. After a while, Toshiro's Grandmother left the site and when she had left the cemetery, Toshiro walked out of his hiding spot to the gravesite. He noted that the bouquet that Isshin gave to his Grandmother was actually a bouquet made of beautiful colored sea corals molded into shapes of flowers, particularly Sakura Blossoms. Deep in his memory, Toshiro saw the exact same bouquet in Ichigo's room and Study.

_What does this mean?_

Toshiro looked from the flowers to the gravestone and read the inscriptions:

_**Here lies**_

_**Masaki Kurosaki**_

_**An Angel who will always be in our hearts.**_

_**April 4, X748 – July 17, X777**_

Toshiro frowned, "Masaki… Kurosaki? Who is she?" So many questions ran in Toshiro's head, _Who is she to Isshin? To Grandmother? What's going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko:<strong> And there you have it. Chapter 7 of Under the Sea. Again I'm sorry for the late update, I do hope this chapter brings back your attention and such.

**Ichigo:** You leave for months and then when you come back you left them a cliffhanger? What is wrong with you?

**Yukiko:** it's part of my plan for this story. And shut up! Stop pissing about it and just do what you have to do in the script. Please, review and thank you for reading this. I'm truly sorry for not updating for months. _**(bows deeply)**_

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	8. Love, Love, Jealousy?

**Yukiko: **Hello again everyone. I'm so glad that I have my inspiration back. I was supposed to update yesterday, but I just got back from a last minute, short vacation to San Francisco with my family. And I got distracted earlier because I found this amazing game called Ib and I was hooked. It's a beautiful game that brings a warm feeling to my heart but also terrifies me with all the puzzles that leaves me completely lost for a long time. It's funny how the characters remind me of those in the anime show Pandora Hearts. Well, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the chapter.

_**Special Note: **_ I would like to thank my friend **Anouk **for helping me come up with the plot for this chapter as well as for future chapters. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's Responses <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yin13147:<strong> _Yukiko:_ Thanks best friend! It's good to be back! Why are you jealous of me?

**Toshiro with love: **_Yukiko:_ Thanks, feels good to be back. I aim to please. Thank you for your support!

**ToraKU: **_Yukiko:_ Haha don't worry about it. It really makes me happy that you enjoy reading this story. I'll continue to make sure you find enjoyment in reading my stories.

**Love Psycho: **_Yukiko: _Ooo! Cupcakes! Thank you so much. You'll be reading about Masaki a lot more in future chapters. Lorem Ludus is based off from Quidditch.

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **_Yukiko: _Yup! Detective Toshiro is on the scene.

**Laurenceratops:** _Yukiko: _Hahaha, I love your enthusiasm. I know how you feel. As much as I want them to jump into the dating stage, I can't… not yet, but it will soon I promise.

**Animrgurl103: **_Yukiko: _Yeees, your constant nagging got me to update again… Thanks, I try my best.

**AngyHistu: **_Yukiko: _It makes me happy that this story makes you feel the way you do. It makes me uber happy.

**Guest: **_Yukiko:_ Thanks! It's good to be back.

**Gdesertsand: **_Yukiko: _Thank you! I'm happy to know that I wrote your first Ichigo merman fic. Don't let Ichigo hear you that you called him a mermaid. Hahaha.

**Terra-Fair:** _Yukiko: _Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience!

**Moon's-Wing: **_Yukiko: _Wow, you have a pretty name. I'm glad this story has caught your attention is really means a lot to me. I'm sure I'll keep your attention in what I have in store with the future chapters.

**SexiFoxxFace:**_ Yukiko: _Yeah… in my IchiHitsu fics they tend to be a bit OOC, but everyone still loves them and I'm glad you do too! (watches the rainbow vomit) That… was new! KEWL!

* * *

><p>Toshiro lay on his bed just staring at the ceiling in silence; however his mind was far from being silent.<p>

_Who is Masaki? How does Granny and Isshin know each other? Does this mean Granny knows about the merfolk as well?_

Sighing through his nose, Toshiro closed his eyes and his mind finally got quiet and there was only one thing swimming in his mind now… well, one person to be exact. Toshiro brought his fingers to his lips as he remembered that he kissed a certain merman prince.

"Ichigo… What have you done to me?"

His thoughts were broken when someone was knocking at his door,

"Shiro? Are you in there?"

Toshiro opened his eyes and sat up on his bed, "Come in Bed-wetter Momo."

His cousin walked in with a pout, "Shiro! Please stop calling me that!"

The white haired cousin let out a smirk, "I'll stop calling you that if you'll stop calling me Shiro."

But his reply went unheard as Momo walked over to him and smiled, "Hey, you want to come with me to the café today? I want to show you my achievement while you were away."

Smiling at his cousin's excitement, there was no way he could say no to her, "Sure, let me go change and I'll meet you downstairs."

Momo gave Toshiro a hug before walking out of the room and closing the door with a soft click. Toshiro stood up, stretched and began to dig through the drawers for something to wear. When he finally came downstairs dressed in a sandy brown cargo shorts, a white V neck and brown beach slippers, Toshiro noticed that his grandmother was not in the house.

"Wonder where she is," Toshiro thought aloud.

"Shiro! Are you ready?" he heard Momo call from outside.

The said male's eye twitched in annoyance as he walked out of the house and to the front porch, "Stop calling me that! Hey Momo, where is Granny? I didn't see her in the house."

Momo turned the ignition of her car and it roared to life, "She usually takes walks along the beach around this time. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Just leave the door of the house unlocked because she tends to forget the house key. Come on let's go."

Toshiro walked over to the passenger side of the car, but he took a quick glance at the ocean before going in. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his Granny walking along the shoreline of the ocean and knowing that she'll be alright, he entered the car and they both drove down the road to Momo's café.

* * *

><p>Toshiro's eyes widen with amazement as the car stopped in front of a cute and cozy looking café. When he stepped out of the car, Toshiro saw the café's name. Tobiume.<p>

"So you named your shop after the tree that we visited all those years ago?"

Momo locked her car with a beep and smiled as she and Toshiro walked towards the front door, "Yeah, I wanted to preserve the memory of that special tree since it was cut down."

Toshiro hummed at the memory, it was when they got lost coming home from school and it was raining heavily.

"_Shiro! We have to get out of the rain!" shouted a 13 year old Momo._

_12 year old Toshiro rolled his eyes as he jogged beside his cousin, "Well duh, Bed-wetter."_

_Momo ignored the nickname and spotted a fairly large tree with many branches and leaves, "There! Under that tree, we can shelter from the rain till it lets up."_

_They quickly ran towards the tree and under its branches away from the cold rain. They sat on the dry grass as they waited._

"_This is all your fault Momo."_

"_How is it my fault?"_

"_You forgot to bring the umbrella!"_

_Momo pouted, "How was I suppose to know it was going to rain today?"_

_Toshiro rolled his eyes again, "You could have watched the forecast or looked outside and know that it was cloudy, idiot."_

_Once again, Momo ignored him and stared up at the tree, "What a pretty tree…" _

_Toshiro looked at the tree with an uninterested expression, "It's just a tree, Momo."_

_Momo turned her attention to the base of the tree and saw a stone with a small engraving on it._

"_Tobiume… What a pretty name."_

"_Flying Plum Tree? What a stupid name."_

"_Shiro! Don't say that! You should be thankful to Tobiume! She saved us from the rain."_

"_And how do you know that this tree is a 'she'?"_

_Momo pouted and crossed her arms, "Because Tobiume is a girl name! Thus making this tree a girl!"_

"_Whatever…"_

_Momo looked up and smiled, "Hey look! The rain has stopped!"_

_Toshiro stood up and brushed off any dirt on his pants, "Then let's go home. We don't want Granny to worry." He started to walk away._

_Momo started to follow him, but stopped and turned to look back at the tree, "Thank you Tobiume!"_

Toshiro remembered how devastated Momo was when she found out that Tobiume was cut down. He remembered that Momo swore she will find a way to preserve the tree in her memories and share with the people of Okinawa.

_I guess opening up a café was her solution._

"Shiro, we'll go in through the back. I need to get my uniform from my locker."

Toshiro nodded and followed her through the back only to stop as soon as he walked through the door.

"Toshiro! You're here!"

After hearing that high pitched squeal, Toshiro saw nothing and he felt he was being crushed by a bear.

"Rangiku! Let go of him! He's turning blue!" he heard Momo.

He was then released and saw a grinning Rangiku and an apologetic looking Momo. He then noticed that they were wearing the same uniform and then it clicked to him.

"Rangiku you work with Momo?"

Rangiku nodded, "Yup, she asked me to help her start this adorable café years ago and I immediately fell in love with it."

Toshiro looked at his cousin and just sighed.

"Toshiro? Why are you here?"

The said man turned around and saw Rukia, Isane and Nanao standing by the back entrance wearing similar uniforms.

"You guys are working here too?"

Rukia puffed up her chest, "Of course! We're here for Momo!"

Isane moved to her locker and opened it, "It's fun working here."

Toshiro then noticed yet another thing, their uniforms were all maid themed.

"What kind of café is this exactly Momo?"

Momo turned around as she was putting on her apron, "Why it's a maid café silly! Didn't I tell you earlier?"

"No. No you didn't."

Momo shrugged her shoulders, "Must have slipped my mind."

Toshiro's eye twitched and then sighed, "I'm going through the front, I'll be a customer here today. I want to see what it is like here."

Momo nodded as everyone was getting ready for their shift, "Alright, see you in a bit."

Toshiro walked out and to the front of the shop only to be surprised to see a line of people waiting for the café to be open.

_Is it really that popular?_

He then saw Nanao through the window and opened the fancy looking double doors, "Thank you waiting and welcome back to Tobiume."

Toshiro's eye twitched at the sweet and innocent voice Nanao was speaking with. As he entered he was greeted by all the maid staff who bowed at him with a smile all the while saying, "Welcome, Young Master."

He was seated at a table by the window and was waiting for a staff member to serve him, "What the hell is this place, Momo?" he mumbled to himself.

He looked around the café. It was simple like any ordinary café. Small tables and booths filled the room, a small counter for the cashier and a take-out area for drop ins. The walls were painted light pink with little fiery designs, sakura blossom petals scattered the walls creating a calming atmosphere. The tables were simple as well, with clean white table cloth and clean tableware.

"Hello, Young Master. I am Ruki-chan and I'll be you're maid today. What would you like today?" Toshiro turned and saw Rukia standing by his table with an innocent smile on her face. _Super creepy…_

"I'll just get…" Toshiro looked at the menu and saw weird names for the items on the menu.

_Love Love Coffee_

_Moe Moe Omelette_

_Love Marine_

_Fruits Love Parfait_

_Love Passion_

_Tobiume's Special_

_What kind of menu is this? _

He looked back at Rukia who was just smiling at him, "Do you need more time, Young Master?"

"N-No. I'll get… uh, the Fruits Love Parfait and," does he dare say it, "Love Passion."

Rukia smiled, wrote his order on her notepad and bowed to him, "It'll be read it a few minutes." With that she walked to the kitchen to fulfill his order.

Toshiro looked out the window and thought Ichigo,

_I wonder what he is doing right now… probably annoying Ulquiorra with Grimmjow._

He smiled at the thought of being a part of something that other people have dreamed and dedicated their lives in finding and all he did was almost die from drowning. His mind then wandered to his Granny and Isshin again,

_I need to find out what's going on between them…_

"Here you are Young Master. Your Fruits Love Parfait and Love Passion," Rukia said as she set the items down on the table, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Young Master?"

Toshiro looked at the maid, "No. Everything is fine, thank you."

Rukia bowed at and smiled, "Please enjoy, Young Master." She then walked off to another and began to serve them.

Toshiro looked at what he ordered and his eye twitched once again.

The parfait was in a tall curvy glass, mango ice cream at the bottom, small light blue jelly above it, sliced strawberries, pineapples, berries and kiwis on top of that, two scoops of vanilla and mango on top, whipped cream, two chocolate and strawberry pocky sticks on the side, and a small fruit ka-bob of strawberry, banana, pineapple and kiwi slices on the other side.

The Love Passion was in a medium size glass and the drink itself was color pink with a tint of red. Toshiro took a sip from the small pink straw and he immediately tasted strawberries, raspberries, kiwis and other exotic fruits. It was sweet with a little hint of sour in it. The Love Passion drink came with a small plate of fruits.

"Why is everything so cute?" asked Toshiro. He picked up the small long spoon and scooped up a little bit of the parfait. When he took a bite he was surprised at the taste. The sweetness of the fruits blended so well together with the ice cream.

He was so into his order that he didn't notice Kusaka walking into the café.

"Hello, Young Master. Would you be having your usual?" asked Isane.

Kusaka nodded, "Yeah." He then spotted Toshiro, "Actually, I'll eat here. Mind if I sit with him?" He pointed at Toshiro.

Isane followed his finger and smiled, "I'll ask him for his permission, Young Master." She bowed at Kusaka and then walked over to Toshiro.

"Forgive me, Young Master. This gentleman here wishes to sit with you."

Toshiro looked up from his parfait and saw Kusaka and he immediately smiled, "Kusaka! Hey! Yeah, sure he can sit here."

Kusaka smiled and sat down in front of Toshiro.

Isane pulled out her notepad, "What would you like, Young Master? The usual?"

Kusaka thought about it, "I'll have the Love Love Coffee instead, thanks."

Isane wrote it down and bowed before walking to the kitchen.

Kusaka smiled at his friend, "So how's it been?"

Toshiro and Kusaka talked to each other for hours, about their life now, the future, the past… almost everything. Toshiro really did miss Kusaka. To tell you the truth, Kusaka was Toshiro's first love. He loved Kusaka's loyalty to his friends; he is intelligent, athlete strong, caring and so much more. Toshiro never told anyone about this even to Momo. He didn't want to ruin the strong bond he had with Kusaka and he was glad that it didn't break since Toshiro moved away for college.

"Wow Toshiro, you've had an adventure while you were away. Nothing really changed here," Kusaka laughed.

Toshiro smiled, "It wasn't a big deal really. Besides I like the whole 'nothing change' vibe back here. It feels nice."

Kusaka took a sip from his coffee, "Hey wanna hang out today? It's been years since we last hung out just the two of us."

Toshiro dropped a strawberry and looked at his friend, "Right now? I'm supposed to wait for Momo to be done with work."

"I'm sure she'll understand if we tell her instead of ditching her." Kusaka stood up and walked over to Momo who was at the cash register. Toshiro watched Kusaka talk with Momo and he quickly finished the rest of his parfait and drink the last of his Love Passion.

"She said it's fine, so let's go," said Kusaka as he walked back to the table.

Toshiro stood up and took out his wallet, "Let me pay for my bill first."

Kusaka help up a hand, "I already paid for it."

Toshiro stopped and looked at Kusaka with disbelieving eyes, "Why did you do that? You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to, come on let's go. There are so many new places I want to show you since you left."

Toshiro smiled as they walked out of Tobiume café together.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Ichigo last saw Toshiro. Each day that passed was agonizing to the merman. He tried to distract himself by burying himself with his studies, hanging out with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, even swimming around Lorem Ipsum a couple times, but nothing can get the white haired human out of his mind. Every time he remembers Toshiro, he remembers the kiss they shared together and every time he thought of the kiss, he grinned like an idiot. That grin scared his bodyguards, his sisters and Tensa.<p>

"When is Toshiro coming back here, Ichigo?" asked Yuzu.

Ichigo looked up from his magic scroll and smiled, "Today. He promised that he'll return today."

Grimmjow threw a small seaweed ball at the ball and used magic to force it right back at him, "Aren't you going to go get him?"

Ichigo rolled up the scroll and swam out of his study as fast as a dolphin. Grimmjow cackled as he threw the ball again, "He's head over heels with that human."

Ulquiorra swam to the wall filled with books and scroll and mumbles under his breath.

Ichigo kicked his fin as hard as he could, the faster he got to the shore, the faster he can see Toshiro. He'll admit it that he is in love with the human. What's not to like about Toshiro? He's determined, strong, kind-hearted, a little stubborn and freaking intelligent. Ichigo smiled as he thought about Toshiro and before he knew it, he was closing in on the shoreline. He slowed down a bit and came up to the surface, hoping to see Toshiro there by the shore. Ichigo grew worried when he didn't see Toshiro at the place they promised to meet up at.

_He's probably coming right now…_

The Prince waited a little longer and then his heart leaped when he saw a certain white haired male walked down the shore.

"Toshiro!" he called after checking no other human was around. Toshiro didn't seem to have heard him, so Ichigo was about to call out again, but he quickly ducked under the water when he spotted another male human running up to Toshiro. Ichigo's orange hair and eyes were visible from under the water and the sunset made him nearly invisible since the ocean was colored orange. The merman watched Toshiro and the other human talk to each other. The other human wrapped an arm around Toshiro's shoulders as they laughed about something. Ichigo felt something in his chest that he never felt before and he didn't know what it was and that scared him. Ichigo took one last look at Toshiro before diving back to the depths of the ocean; back home. Toshiro heard a splash coming from the ocean. When he turned to look he could have sworn he saw something gold disappear into the ocean, he wasn't sure.

"Ichigo?" he whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Kusaka.

Toshiro looked at his friend, "No I didn't say anything."He looked back at the ocean where he thought he saw Ichigo's fin.

_Was it Ichigo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko<strong>: _Oh No! What happened?!_

**Ichigo**: _How the hell… I thought you knew! You're the damn writer!_

**Yukiko**_**:** I know, but I didn't expect this to happen! Holy crap!_

**Toshiro:** _Hey! There's nothing 'holy' about crap! Stop saying that!_

**Yukiko:** _Well you get what you get. I'm sorry for not updating again. College, mid-term and just got over a nasty cold. Leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can._

**Ichigo:** _How come you were able to update a chapter a week when you were in High School? Now that you're in college you hardly update at all!_

**Yukiko:** _I'm sorry!_

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	9. Danger is Closer Than You Think

**Yukiko:** Oh, it feels so good to be back! Thank you all for the love and support you have given me. I feel much better now and all I have to worry about is the wedding! But that can wait, I'm sure the entertainment committee can deal without me. I will keep my new resolution as best as I can. The longest I'll probably not update might be like only 2 weeks, no longer 2-3 months. Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat on the white sandy beach, staring out into the sunset. It's been 2 days since he spent a day with Kusaka and thought he saw Lorem Ipsum's prince, Ichigo. Pulling his knees to his chest, Toshiro let his head drop, shielding his face from the warm sunset.<p>

"He's not coming," Toshiro sighed. Standing up, the white haired human made his way back to his Grandmother's beach house. As he walked, Toshiro thought up some reasons why Ichigo has yet to show up.

"Maybe he's busy with all the royal stuff… he is going to be King soon… or maybe he's hanging out with his sisters and friends…"

He stopped and stared at the sand, "Maybe he saw me and Kusaka that day." The feeling of guilt washed through his heart, _We did make a promise to meet and I went with Kusaka instead. He must have waited for me…_

With a groan of frustration, Toshiro ran his hand through his white locks and continued his way back to the house. Momo and the girls had just arrived from work and they spotted Toshiro walking up the path towards the porch. Rukia leaned over to Momo and whispered into her ear,

"Hey Momo, is it just me or has Toshiro been depressed these past few days?"

Isane nodded, "Yeah, I noticed too. I mean, just 2 days ago Toshiro was all smiles when he hung out with Kusaka."

Momo frowned, "Probably something went wrong after they left. You guys go inside I'll go talk with him." The young woman walked over to her cousin and gave him a smile, "Hey Shiro."

Toshiro looked up at his cousin and replied, "Hey Momo."

This got Momo confused, usually Toshiro would snap back at her calling him 'Shiro' and then answer her correctly, but this time he didn't.

"What's up Toshiro? I noticed you were down lately. Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Momo, lacing her voice with concern.

Toshiro just shrugged off her offer, "I'm fine Momo. I'm just tired." _If I told you the truth then you wouldn't believe me._

Momo just frowned but decided to give him his space, "Alright, if you say so. But remember I'm always here for you Toshiro." She gave his a hug in which he shyly returned before they walked to the house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo floated up to one of the large bookshelves in his study and picked out a large book on the history of Lorem Ipsum. For the past 2 days, the Prince has drowned himself in his studies trying to forget a certain human for the moment. During those 2 days, Ichigo couldn't get rid of the feeling bubbling inside his chest. Two days ago when he came back home, he immediately went to see his personal healer, Orihime, to have her diagnose the problem in his chest. After using her healing magic she told the Prince that there was nothing wrong with him.<p>

"But there is this pain in my chest like its being crushed. I feel a little pissed off and I don't know why."

Orihime thought about it for a while, "Did you see something or do something before this all happened?"

Ichigo didn't want to tell the mermaid, but he wanted to know her thoughts on his problem. Although Orihime is a clumsy mermaid, Ichigo trusted her like he would with his sisters and Orihime always gives great advices.

Orihime listened intently to Ichigo's story.

"Then I saw Toshiro with some other male human and that's when the pain came. What do you think Orihime?" Ichigo leaned forward anxious to know her diagnosis.

Orihime smiled and giggled at Ichigo, which he found strange and annoying, _I tell her my problem and she laughs at it!_

"What's so funny Orihime?"

The female mermaid placed her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggles coming from her throat, "Oh Ichigo. I know what the problem is."

Ichigo grabbed the smaller mermaid's shoulders, "What is it? Is it curable? Will it affect me forever?"

Orihime burst out laughing at that point, "Ichigo, don't worry. It's not a fatal disease or illness."

"Then what is it?"

"You're jealous!"

Ichigo's eyes widen and pushed Orihime away, "Jealous! Me? I am not!"

Orihime only continued to laugh, "Don't worry Ichigo. You're secret is safe with me."

Since that day, Ichigo dedicated his time to his studies and coming up with excuses to his sisters and two bodyguards as to why Toshiro is not back yet. Sighing to himself, he let go of the book he was holding and used his magic to let it float to his desk, and at the same time his sword rose from its stand and went to its owner,

"Might as well get some exercise…" mumbled Ichigo to no one in particular. He swam out through the doors and nearly bumped into Karin and Yuzu.

"Oh! Ichigo! Where are you going?" asked Yuzu as she eyed the sword in her older brother's hand.

Ichigo gave his younger sister a small smile, "To the training room. I've been feeling stiff lately, so I thought I'd get some practice done."

Karin looked at Ichigo with a bored, but calculating gaze, "You're not going to get Toshiro today?"

Ichigo stiffened before letting out a nervous chuckle, "don't you guys have your studies to get to? I'm sure Dad would want to know your progress. Okay? Keep up the good work! See you guys at dinner." With that said Ichigo quickly swam away from his sisters fearing they would pry into his privacy more.

Yuzu looked to her twin sister, "What's up with him? Do you think Ichigo and Toshiro got into an argument?"

Karin just shrugged, "I doubt it. Come on let's go."

"But Karin! Something is wrong with those two! They really like each other and then suddenly something like this to happen is not right. We have to do something!"

"And what do you expect us to do Yuzu?"

Yuzu had a determined expression, a look that Karin knew all too well.

"You know we're going to get into so much trouble from Dad, plus Ichigo," said Karin.

Yuzu grinned and grabbed her sister's hand, "Come on! We'll go now before anyone notices!"

The two Princess mermaids quickly and quietly swam their way to the outskirts of the kingdom towards the shores.

* * *

><p>Toshiro kicked the sand off his feet only to get more sand on it. He was back at the beach after spending a couple hours with his cousin and friends. His Grandmother had already gone off to bed as well as Momo since she said something about going to work extra early to clean up the café. It's the middle of the night and Toshiro couldn't sleep so he went down to the beach again.<p>

"I'm such an idiot, he's never come…"

"Who'll never come?"

Toshiro turned around quickly and saw Kusaka standing there with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here so late at night, Toshiro? It's dangerous you know. And what are you talking about? Who will never come?" asked Kusaka.

Toshiro froze and mentally cursed himself for talking out loud, "Nothing… forget it. What are you doing here Kusaka?"

Kusaka motioned to the messenger bag, "I'm a marine biologist. I'm conducting research right."

Toshiro's eyes widen, "A marine biologist. That's pretty cool!"

Kusaka smile widen at the compliment, "Thanks. I'm just going to get some samples then head back to the lab."

"Mind if I join you? I can't sleep and I'm bored out of my mind. I promise I won't get in the way," asked Toshiro.

Kusaka thought about it for a while, "I don't see what harm you can do. Alright, you can come with. Maybe you can even help me."

After collecting samples from the ocean and nearby pools, Toshiro and Kusaka walked to Kusaka's lab which was not that far from Toshiro's Grandmother's house. When they stepped inside, Toshiro was surprised that it was a large building and not some bungalow. The lab was filled with state of the art equipments and test tubes. Desks and tables were littered with papers, textbooks and journals.

"Sorry about the mess, I can't seem to find time to clean up and stuff," said Kusaka as he scratched the back of his head.

Toshiro chuckled, "Same old Kusaka…" He walked further into the lab and whistled loudly, "Very impressive."

Kusaka placed the samples on the closest and cleanest table he can find, "Thanks. Took 2 years to get the fund to get pay for all this. Momo and the others helped too, even Byakuya."

Toshiro turned to his childhood friend, "Byakuya Kuchiki helped you too?" Toshiro didn't expect the multi millionaire to help Kusaka fund his research since Byakuya is more of the business type himself.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it? He said something about me finding a way to keep the oceans clean or something… and that he'll fund anything I need," replied the marine biologist as he put on his lab coat. Kusaka pulled out the samples and looked to Toshiro, "If you don't mind… can you clean up some of the tables so I can work on it?"

Toshiro shrugged, "Sure why not?"

For the next hour, Toshiro cleaned and organized Kusaka stuff while the other man wrote down and analyzed his samples. Toshiro sighed and accidently knocked down a fairly old textbook.

"Shit," cursed Toshiro and bent down to pick it up. Kusaka didn't even noticed since he was indulged in his research. The white haired man looked at the book cover and read the title,

_**Mythical Creatures of the Sea**_

Toshiro's eyes widen as he glanced back at Kusaka, then turn back to the book. He noticed a bookmarker on one of the pages and turned to the page. His breathe got caught in his throat as he read the chapter's title, _**The Merfolk.**_

Toshiro found Kusaka's handwriting all over the pages of the chapter. When he flipped to the end of the chapter, something fell out of the pages of the book and Toshiro looked at it only to freeze in shock. There incased in plastic wrapping is a gold scale. Toshiro immediately recognized the type of scale it was, it was a scale of a merperson, and not just any merperson, it was the scale of royalty. Fear pitted in the depths of Toshiro's stomach,

_What if it's from Ichigo or one of his family?_

"Oh! You're interested in the mythical creatures too?"

Toshiro jumped when he heard Kusaka's voice right behind him. Spinning around, he noticed the reading glasses on Kusaka's face and the amused expression plastered on him.

"I-I didn't know you were into this sort of thing," stammered Toshiro, trying to regulate his frantic heartbeat.

Kusaka chuckled, "Yeah I got interested in this since my first encounter with one."

Toshiro felt all the blood from his face vanish as he heard those words, "Y-You're joking right? There's no such thing."

Kusaka grinned, "Ah, but Toshiro," he gently took the golden scale, "This here is proof of their existence. This here is a scale of a merperson. I've analyzed it so well that I'm positive that the merfolk exist!"

Kusaka then motioned Toshiro to follow him. Toshiro was led to a giant room with an extra large swimming pool that took up practically the entire room.

"Byakuya helped me build this place. It's 20 feet deep filled with sea water," Kusaka explained.

Toshiro looked around the room, there was a water heater off to the side and when he looked at the pool he noticed that inside the pool looked like a complete replica of a coral reef.

"What is your point in creating this? Are you making your own SeaWorld?" asked Toshiro.

Kusaka laughed out loud, "Sort of." He turned to Toshiro and the other male noticed excitement in his eyes, "Toshiro, in a few days I'm going out in the ocean and I'm going to find myself a merperson!"

Toshiro's heart dropped, "W-What? You're going to find something that doesn't even exist?"

Kusaka smiled, "I'll find them Toshiro. I've made this place specifically for this. I'm going to capture one and bring it here. I want to learn more from this and hopefully make this better for the human race. I almost captured one Toshiro! Can you believe that! But it seems to have escaped the trap I placed at the ocean floor."

Toshiro's heart stopped completely, _The large cage that caught Yuzu from before… was Kusaka's doing?_

"I-I have to go… it's late and I'm sure Momo or my grandmother will be worried when they find I'm not at home," said Toshiro as he made his way to the entrance of the building.

Kusaka followed him out, "I can drive you back if you want, it's really dark now."

"No!"

Kusaka was surprised by the suddenly reply. Toshiro looked back at his friend, "I mean, you're probably busy with the research and all. I don't want to bother you anymore. See you later Kusaka."

With that Toshiro ran out of the building and back to the beach.

_I have to warn them! I have to warn the King!_

Toshiro went to the small dock by the shoreline and saw a small rowboat tied down. Quickly, he ran to the boat, untied it and jumped into the boat.

"I'm sorry to whomever boat this is…" Toshiro mumbled as he took the oar and paddled towards the middle of the ocean.

Within 30 minutes, Toshiro can no longer see the island of his hometown, only to be surrounded by water and the stars above.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me? King Isshin! Grimmjow? Ulquiorra? Anyone?" Toshiro called out towards the ocean. Taking a large breath he yelled out,

"Ichigo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>_Wow…_

**Toshiro:** _You made me sound desperate…_

**Ichigo:** _Yukiko! You practically put the entire merpeople's existence at risk!_

**Kusaka:** _You made me look like a nutjob!_

**Yukiko:** _I feel like I rushed in writing this…_

**Toshiro, Ichigo, & Kusaka: **_(facepalm)_

**Yukiko: **_Thanks for the support and leave a review to tell me what you think? Now I'm going to work on my other fanfics… (anime tears)_

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


End file.
